Hanataro and the Guardian Redone!
by Sixsamchaos
Summary: War is coming, and not just against Aizen! A stranger has appeared, the Zanpakuto rebel. Will Hanataro ever get a girlfriend? *Chapters 1-5 Redone!*
1. The Prologue

Hanataro and the Guardian

Hello everyone! Sixsamchaos here! I thought about deleting my story so that I could take it into revision.

I am hoping to entertain everyone with my story. Please review and send me your opinions if you want to.

Criticism is encouraged, but flames will be ignored, as this is my story and I shall write no matter who says otherwise.

I would also like to ask if anyone is willing to allow me to use their OCs in this story as well.

If anyone has any questions about my story then please send me a message.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. It belongs to Tite Kubo. I also don't own anything from other animes, books, or videogames as well. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>"Guardian."<p>

"It comes in many forms. For many, it is a title, a social status, and a name to those who defended countries, relics, and divine beings."

"For us, it meant something greater."

"Long ago, we were watchers, warriors, and heroes. We served the greatest beings that ever existed, the Celestials. Known to all as the gods of the multiverse, the Celestials blessed our society with great gifts. They taught us the power to control fire, water, earth, air, light, shadow, metal, thunder, space, time, life, spirit, and death. They blessed us with thirteen great and spiritual relics, each commanding over the elements of creation. These relics would seek out the thirteen whom would be chosen as our leaders known only as the Prime Guardians. In return, we pledged ourselves to carry out the will of the Celestials and to watch over the worlds they have created."

"However, there is a legend. A legend that foretells the coming of a fourteenth relic that commanded over the power of dimensions. It foretold a being whom would lead the thirteen and protect the balance between good and evil."

"Our society was peaceful and just, as we served our duty and our creators. However, peace could never last forever. Darkness lurked in the shadows that threatened to destroy our society, threatened to consume all in their path. The Dark Celestials, jealous of their light brothers, created the Dark Guardians, our greatest enemy. Our dark counterparts sought to destroy us and to cast the multiverse into shadow."

"And so, the Chaos Wars began. We gathered our warriors, mustered our courage, and marched to meet our dark brothers and sisters. And so did they."

"The battles were bloody and brutal, forever haunting the survivors of both sides. Gaia, our home, fell into ruin. The once beautiful fields devastated into bloody trenches and craters. The once clear blue skies turned red by the falling bodies of our kin. As eons of war passed, both sides grew desperate, using abilities, weapons, and tactics that came from the very multiverse we were fighting over."

"From the advanced technology of the Koprulu Sector and the Republic to the ancient teachings of elemental bending. The balance of power shifted repeatedly and claimed the live of millions of people, both soldier and civilian. The war soon came down to a stalemate, as neither side was able to completely defeat the other."

"And it was because of our war that we have failed our duty. Our search to tilt the war to our favor resulted in the involvement of other dimensions. The Chaos Wars engulfed the multiverse forcing the inhabitants to join our battles. Trillions were lost to death, and thousands of worlds were endanger of being annihilated."

"Pained from the loss of life, the Celestials fought their dark counterparts to a standstill. Their battle shook the very core of the multiverse, and their power was felt by every being in existence. And when the dust settled, the gods of creation and destruction formed a treaty. Although reluctant to compromise with their enemy, the Dark Celestials valued the lives of their creations. And it was through this treaty that the Chaos Wars finally came to an end."

"Generations have passed since that fateful day, and since then our people have taken time to rest, to mourn, to learn. We knew it would take time but our world would eventually heal. However, we never forgot those who died for our cause or the people who sacrificed so much to protect the greater good."

"As for our enemies, the Dark Guardians, they have faded into the void and were never heard or seen again. None of us knew what happened to our dark counterparts, but all of us knew that they would return one day. And should war break out once again, we shall meet them on the battlefield with everything we have."

"As for the inhabitants of the multiverse, we would always be a part of their history. However, as generations passed and the Guardians, neither good nor evil, no longer interacting with them, we faded into nothing. Any historical records and documents made during the Chaos Wars detailed the history of our involvement in the various worlds. However, these records vanished to the sands of time with only a few remaining texts in existence. And even then, these texts were just bits and pieces of the great whole, as our society became history and eventually myth."

"Those who experienced or witnessed the battles were long gone, succumbing to age, injuries, and disease, but none would ever forget the horrors they have seen, which shall follow them to the afterlife."

"Now, we have returned to our duties, watching and waiting for what the future would bring. Our leaders continue to lead us through the centuries, but as time changes, so do familiar faces. The blessed relics continue to search out new Guardians to take our place, and continue to search for the next leaders of our society. For only the relics could prove a Guardian is worthy of becoming a Prime Guardian."

"However, nothing could have prepared us for what had happened next. Nothing could have prepared us for such a danger. A danger that would threaten to plunge the multiverse into shadow and destruction, and restart the Chaos Wars."

"Our society has fallen, but where we have fallen another shall take our place. Where darkness and devastation exists, so do the sparks of faith that would light the fires of hope."

* * *

><p><em>'Shit! This is pure shit!'<em>

This thought repeatedly ran through my head, as I ran for cover. Unfortunately, it was nothing but a small rock formation, which appeared to have once been part of a large wall. Fortunately, it was about two meters tall and two yards long, a decent shield for anyone who was running from bullets. I could hear the gunfire from my pursuers ring loudly as I held on to my M16A1 rifle.

The name's Xander by the way. Although I don't know whom I'm talking to, I think the stress is just making me hallucinate. I'm about five feet, nine inches tall, have mid-length black hair, dark brown eyes, and I wear some pretty nice clothes. My attire's all black and complete with a wide-rimmed cowboy hat, a long trench coat, a button-up shirt, jeans, gauntlets, and a pair of cowboy boots.

Okay, so I admit it. I'm dressed more like a cowboy that wants to be a ninja, but I still look pretty cool if you ask me. Again, I have no idea who I am talking to.

*PING*

I duck down just as a bullet nearly takes my eye out. I guess it's time to stop talking to myself.

_'The intelligence team said that infiltration would be easy, that no one would notice me. WHAT THE HELL WERE THEY THINKING?'_

I took a chance and glanced over the wall, only to slide back down when a hailstorm of bullets peppered the air above me. I quickly tapped my headset with one hand, while using the other to return fire. I noticed that it bought me some time as my pursuers hid behind some trees and boulders. Not wanting to waste time and increase the chances of getting killed, I tapped the headset once more before shouting.

"This is Xander! I'm at the rendezvous point, where's my ride!"

I didn't wait for a reply, as I quickly unloaded another stream of rounds on my pursuers. Suddenly, I see a green swirling portal appear out of nowhere behind me. Luckily, this seemed to blind my pursuers, as I made a break for the portal. The moment I entered the vortex, it closed behind me, making it impossible for the hunters to come after me. Not wanting to be disintegrated, I ran as fast as my weary legs would allow, while patting my left pants pocket, feeling the flash drive in it. Nodding that I still had the thing I nearly died for, I looked up to see my exit fast approaching.

_'I just hope they got the coordinates right.'_

After a few more seconds of running, I jumped out of the portal and rolled into a crouch. Taking a minute to calm my nerves, I turn around to see the portal closing behind me. Nodding, I turn back to see the run-down metal hallway and dim lighting I landed in. A sense of nostalgia soon engulfs me, as I began walking down the old corridor.

"Ah. Home sweet home," I whispered. As I passed by some faded letters on the wall, I remember back to when I first found this place.

*Flashback*

_Ten years have passed since that fateful day. Ten years have passed since I lost everything. And it was just two years ago that finally I became a Guardian._

_It was also when I found something, something very important._

_It was a calm and cool night when I found it. I remember how I had just escaped the Hunters…_

_Hunters, the elite death squads of Zennousha (The Omnipotent One), and those bastards are extremely difficult to escape from. Killing them is a whole lot harder, since they knew almost every trick in the book when it came to search and capture tactics. In fact, their advanced tracking systems and highly trained animals make it nearly impossible to run from them._

_But I ran. And I survived everything they threw at me. With luck, skill, and a few good people, I was able to elude them for nearly ten years. I had a few close calls with them before, but no matter what happened I always managed to escape from them. I knew couldn't allow myself to be captured, especially when I was one of the few who opposed Zennousha. Although I sometimes wished I didn't have to go to such extremes when it comes to escaping._

_Last time I had to jump off a cliff and use the freezing river below to get away. This time I had to cover myself in mud to hide my scent and heat signature, as I ran from the little town I was staying in. Some of the townsfolk tipped me off that men in white armor were looking around for something, or someone._

_Unfortunately, they lived up to their reputation and chased me through the nearby woods. Outnumbered and outgunned, I had no choice but to stay low to the ground and crawl through muddy ditches. Unfortunately or fortunately, I ended up falling through some brittle earth, causing me to land in some underground cavern. Ignoring the searing pain and my tired legs, I stood up to find myself staring at an old decrepit ship. Actually, it seemed to be in decent shape from the outside, but I saw that it was huge in terms of size._

_"That's going to take some repairing."_

_I recognized the ship's design, as it was very similar to the Jackson's Revenge from the Koprulu Sector, but I couldn't understand why it was in Gaia in the first place. Although I'm usually cautious of dark abandoned wrecks, I knew that searching it was better than going up to the surface. It took some time, but I was finally able to get in through a breach in the hull before heading down to the control room. It was a little hard opening the rusty doors, but other than the aged metal there was nothing really special about the control room. Except it had a five-foot tall robot sitting against one of the walls._

_Taking a closer look, I noticed that it was severely damaged and almost completely covered in rust. I was even more surprised to see that it was a magna guard droid. This threw me for a loop since this thing wasn't even supposed to exist in the Koprulu Sector. In fact, it wasn't even native to Gaia. It was then I knew what to do. I had to reactivate the droid. I had to get answers._

_It took awhile to do, but I was finally able to restore the magna guard back to tip top shape. I even took some time working on the hunk of junk that eventually became my home. The only problem was getting the right parts for the repairs, but I was finally able to fix the power core. It still didn't mean the ship was ready for flight though. Luckily, the robot's processor and memories were still intact._

_"Now. Let's see what you know, my little friend."_

*End Flashback*

I was brought out of my musings when I nearly tripped over one of the cables that led to the control room. Shaking my head, I continued walking down the corridor until I reached a pair of metal doors that slid apart when I walked up to it. I heard the hiss and groans of the gears turning, as the doors retracted and walked into the lively bridge. As I walked in, I saw crewmembers working away on the ship's computers and fixing any damaged structures. I greeted those who waved at me before walking over to the star map. However, I noticed a familiar five-foot tall robot looking over the ship's holographic schematics. I smile, as I thought back to when we first officially met.

*Flashback*

_"Finally," I said, as I attached the wires to the magna guard's primary battery. Although I have no idea what this thing runs on, I'm hoping that the electrical battery I found would jump-start sleeping beauty._

_After waiting a few minutes, I was disappointed to find nothing happening until sparks started flashing, as the electricity built up. Soon enough, life once again glowed in the magna guard's optics. Unfortunately, it never occurred to me that the robot might have been dangerous._

_I choked, as a metallic hand shot up and grabbed my neck. I could feel the polished metal fingers start to tighten, as the magna guard rose from the floor. I grasped the robot's arm in a futile effort to loosen the magna guard's grip, but froze when I heard it talk._

_"Who are you?"_

_"X-Xander M-Melee!"_

_"Were you the one who reactivated me?"_

_"Y-Yes," I choked out._

_*SQUEAK*_

_I hit the ground hard, as the robot released me. Coughing to regain my breath, I looked up to see the magna guard offering his hand. It took a moment but I allowed him to help me up, as he looked at the minimal repairs I have made to the ship._

_"Why are you here?"_

_"I kind of found you by accident. I was escaping from a hunter-killer squad, but I fell into this underground cavern. I found the ship with you inside. Since then, I've been making some repairs, while also trying to get you put back together, old timer."_

_The magna guard nodded at my explanation, but tilted his head after he was done inspecting the repairs I made. Raising his arm to see his hand, the magna guard flexed it a few times, as it squeaked in response._

_"You did a pretty good job."_

_I shrugged. "I tend to dabble with some mechanics."_

_The magna guard turned his optics back to me. "What sub-group are you? Are you a Guardian or a Dark One? What is the state of Gaia since I went offline?"_

_"Whoa, whoa, slow down there. Relax and I'll answer your questions," I said, as I raised my hands in defense. It took a moment, but the magna guard nodded._

_"I am Xander Melee, a former Guardian-in-training. I don't belong to any sub-group in the Order. The Dark Guardians haven't been seen for generations, and Gaia has been taken over."_

_"What do you mean Gaia has been taken over?"_

_I sighed. "There was a coup that was led by a Guardian named Zennousha. I barely escaped with my own life. I don't know about the others."_

_I noticed that the magna guard bowing his head. In regret maybe? I don't know until I realized something._

_"How do YOU know about the Guardians in the first place?"_

_It didn't take long for the magna guard to answer my question. "I am Rizer, second in command of the Liberators and a soldier under the command of Norik Valkner. We are currently standing in the bridge of our flagship, the FREEDOM FIGHTER."_

_I felt my eyes widen and my mouth drop. "WHAT!"_

*End Flashback*

I was once again brought out of my musings, as I heard Rizer's clinking feet. I shook my head before looking up to see my robotic friend walking up to me.

"You're back in one piece."

I chuckled. "You sound disappointed," I replied.

"Did you retrieve the information we need?" I nodded. As we walked down to the star map, I can't help but think about Rizer's history with the FREEDOM FIGHTER. I never knew that the legendary Valkner had a second-in-command. My instructors taught me all about the past Prime Guardians, especially about Valkner. He was one of the greatest Prime Guardians that ever lived. Not only was he the Prime Guardian of Life but he was also the commander-in-chief of all Guardians during the Chaos Wars. In fact, Valkner gained the position because he was a tactical genius!

As I handed Rizer the flash drive, I felt a sense of nostalgia overcome me again, as we look over the information on the star map. Not long after I reactivated my metallic friend, Rizer immediately began teaching me all the skills necessary for a Guardian. Apparently, the magna guard had a programming that was developed by Valkner to allow Rizer to teach the next generation of Guardians, especially if the future trainees had the potential to be a Prime Guardian. It took a lot of time, sweat, and blood, but I was finally able to learn the skills and techniques that Rizer taught me. However, learning the techniques and mastering them were two different matters altogether. I also knew that the old robot had a lot more things to teach me before I could even reach Valkner's level.

"Pay attention, kid," said Rizer, shaking me from my thoughts.

"Don't blow a gasket, old timer," I smirk back.

"Now as you know, we have been fighting our rebellion against Zennousha for more than ten years."

I nodded, turning completely serious. "Yeah. It's one of the reasons why we repaired almost everything on the ship. It's also the reason why we've been searching for allies and fellow rebels."

"Unfortunately, we haven't been able to locate any Guardians or trainees who escaped Zennousha's wrath."

I shake my head. "Not many could fight or escape the Hunters and survive."

"Zennousha might have the advantage in resources, but we have the morale and determination."

I nodded. "That's right. Most of us lost friends and family to the bastard's rule. We're willing to fight the good fight, and inspire others to do the same."

"Affirmative. So far, we have been able to retrieve many military survivors from the coup and anyone willing to fight the bastard and his forces."

"Yeah. Sadly, five hundred to a couple million aren't very good odds," I chuckled. We noticed that the information finally finished downloading into the star map. Unfortunately, I didn't know what was on the drive, as I wasn't able to get a good look at it when I was hacking into the enemy base's data files. Fortunately, it seemed that my metallic teacher had a hunch on what Zennousha's working on.

"As you know, Zennousha has complete control of Gaia and has established bases all over the planet," Rizer said.

"Yeah. Problem is we haven't been able to attack any of those bases due to the Hunters."

"Affirmative, however, did you notice that the bastard's men are no longer searching out rebel groups? Intelligence reports that he has been focusing his forces on gathering materials and power crystals."

I frowned. "Now that you mention it, it does feel like he's been ignoring us for awhile. But what does this have to do with the information I stole?"

"Do you recall what you told me about what the Prime Guardians did before they disappeared during the sacking of Gaia?"

"How could I forget," I asked sarcastically. "The Primes sealed off the Nexus Gateway so that neither Zennousha nor anyone else could get into the other dimensions. Gaia's practically cut off from the rest of the multiverse."

"Exactly, it is obvious from the information you provided that this bastard is not content with ruling just Gaia. I believe that he is attempting to breach the dimensional barriers that keep him from spreading his empire."

I chuckle at Rizer's words for the tyrant, as I sometimes forget that the old magna guard isn't human. However, my amusement quickly turned serious. "Do you really think Zennousha has enough man power to control the multiverse? Wouldn't there be resistance from the military forces of the dimensions he invades?"

"Zennousha is no fool. He will expect resistance from the worlds he invades; however, he'll merely send his armies to destroy such opposition. He will most likely search for his own allies to better police the worlds he invades as well."

As we pour over the information from the drive, we soon found blue prints for some sort of machine. It was circular in shape and looked like a gateway or an arch. However, I saw the slight familiarity, as the machine seems to be based on the dimensional bridges in the Nexus Gateway. Rizer and I shared a glance before we discovered an encrypted message imbedded in the schematics.

"What is the status on the machine?"

"My emperor, the machine is almost complete. With this, you will now be able to send your troops to any dimension in the multiverse. However, as it is only a prototype, it requires a large amount of power in order to remain active. We have also encountered an obstacle, sir."

"What kind of obstacle?"

"Our calculations reveal that the difficulty of powering the machine will only allow a certain number of troops entering the dimension at one time. If we send too many, the portal would become unstable and probably vaporize everyone inside the dimensional tube."

"The machine had better work, doctor. For your sake and the sake of your fellow scientists, I hope you will be able to improve the prototype before it hinders my plans."

*Gulp* "We'll double our efforts sir! The prototype is fully functional; we just need a little more time to create the final model."

"Very well, but remember my warning, doctor. Continue working on the device, while I shall be sending you troops so that they may be sent through the prototype."

The message ended with that, but I could feel chills and anger fill my body and the bodies of the other Liberators in the bridge. Hearing that son of a bitch's voice again made my blood boil. I glanced at Rizer and noticed that even he was affected by the message.

I turned to my robotic mentor. "We can't allow that bastard to send his troops through to the other dimensions. If he gains a foothold in any of the dimensions, we'll never be able to win this rebellion. I'll prep the soldiers and-"

"You will do no such thing," Rizer interrupted me.

"But-"

"You are not strong enough to fight that bastard or his generals. I will not allow you to get yourself and our allies killed over petty revenge. Do you even know where the prototype even is?"

I frowned. "Then what would you have us do, Rizer? We can't allow the other dimensions fend for themselves."

"And we won't. We're going to use Zennousha's tactic against him."

I looked at the old tin can in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"If you can beat Zennousha to the dimension he was planning to invade, then you would be able to warn the natives and form an alliance with them. Not only will we gain new allies but we would also keep that bastard from gaining a foothold in any of the dimensions."

I quickly caught on to his plan. "Which would give you and the others time to work a guerilla war against Zennousha's forces here in Gaia."

Rizer nodded. "Yes. There is also the possibility that you might find your friends as well."

"Hmm. I did hear some rumors about how some of the Guardians escaped to the other dimensions before the Nexus was closed down."

I looked down as I said this, and thought about Rizer's plan. I mean, sure I knew how to travel into other dimensions due to Rizer's training, but it would still require a lot of power and focus to accomplish such a task. I knew Rizer had a dimensional generator in his circuits, but even he could only open a portal for about five minutes before succumbing to the strain. Although I did like the idea of gaining some allies and the chance to find some fellow Guardians, I didn't know what kind of dimension I'd be traveling to. I was also afraid of what the dimension's physics could do to me, as my body might possibly be affected by it. However, I knew taking down Zennousha was more important than the well being of one soldier.

Making up my mind, I turned back to the old robot. "Alright, we'll go with your plan, but how are we going about it?"

Rizer nodded in approval. "You will go to the dimension on your own, but due to the circumstances, your power and abilities will change into the abilities that the natives have. You will also take this communicator, which is strong enough to allow you to talk to us even while you're in another world. Once you're there, make contact with the rulers or the military and inform them of the danger Zennousha possesses. Report back to us on anything that happens. Understand?"

"Yeah. Just one question though, where is Zennousha planning to invade first?"

Rizer began looking through the star map's information. "According to the information you stole, he's planning to attack the world known as Soul Society. My files indicate that the dimension's ruler, the Spirit King, is in some sort of pocket dimension and the leader of the local military is an old warrior called Yamamoto."

"Is he as old as you or me," I ask my robotic mentor.

"Files indicate he has been leader of the military for about one thousand years old; however, it appears that he is a little over three thousand years old."

I smirk. "I guess I'm technically older, as I'm about five thousand years old. You on the other hand, are about one million years our senior."

"What did you expect kid? I've been around since the beginning of the Chaos Wars."

"Alright, I'll pack my things and then head out."

*Normal POV*

*A Few Hours Later*

Xander returned to the bridge with a backpack and a duffel bag full of supplies, weapons, and ammunition. Shouldering his standard issue M16A1 rifle, Xander looked at Rizer who nodded his head to proceed. Even though Xander would have liked to have his mentor tag along, he knew that the Liberators needed their most senior member. Concentrating on his power, he began to focus on connecting with the pathway that would lead him to the Soul Society. The crewmembers gave their leader a wide spread and saw him beginning to glow a faint gold. Soon, a portal began to open, glowing a breathtaking blue color.

Concentrating on keeping the portal stable, Xander turned to Rizer once more before smiling. The old magna guard merely nodded and wished him good luck. Turning back to the glowing portal, Xander took a step forward until he was fully inside. Once inside, the Guardian began to run through the dimensional bridge as fast as his legs could.

_'Look out Soul Society, here I come!'_

As the portal closed, Rizer began walking back to the star map and continued looking over the drive's information. _'Be careful young one. I don't think my old circuits could handle losing another partner again.'_

Then, one of the crewmembers addressed the old leader. "Sir. What will we do now?"

Rizer turned to the young officer. "For now, continue getting this ship flight ready. Begin scanning for the prototype and any rebel groups you can find. Zennousha is giving us time to gather strength and we will make sure he regrets it."

The officer saluted. "Sir, yes sir!"

* * *

><p>The prologue is done! Please Read and Review!<p> 


	2. An Unexpected Guest

Hanataro and the Guardian

Hello everyone! Sixsamchaos here! This is my revision on my second chapter.

If anyone has any questions about my story then please send me a message.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. It belongs to Tite Kubo. I also don't own anything from other animes, books, or videogames as well. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Last time, on Hanataro and the Guardian…<span>**

"This is Xander! I'm at the rendezvous point, where's my ride!"

"Did you retrieve the information we need?"

"Don't blow a gasket, old timer."

"Now as you know, we have been fighting our rebellion against Zennousha for more than ten years."

"Yeah. It's one of the reasons why we repaired almost everything on the ship. It's also the reason why we've been searching for allies and fellow rebels."

"What is the status on the machine?"

"The prototype is fully functional, sir."

"If you can beat Zennousha to the dimension he was planning to invade, then you would be able to warn the natives and form an alliance with them. Not only will we gain new allies but we would also keep that bastard from gaining a foothold in any of the dimensions."

"According to the information you stole, he's planning to attack the world known as Soul Society."

* * *

><p>Xander continued to run through the dimensional bridge, as the swirling blue energies closed behind him. As he was running, Xander glanced over his shoulder to double check that he had his rifle and bags with him. In addition, the cowboy patted his head to make sure his hat was still in place, not wanting to lose his favorite piece of clothing. Smiling that nothing was out of place, Xander thought back to the dimension he was traveling to, the Soul Society.<p>

In truth, the rookie Guardian was a bit nervous, since he didn't know how the inhabitants of the Soul Society would react to him. Not only did the cowboy technically not exist in their world but the inhabitants also might find it hard to believe that doomsday was fast approaching. However, this didn't mean that Xander was totally clueless about the Soul Society, as he had studied over many of the dimensions before the sacking of Gaia.

Back then, Xander was considered to be a "watcher," as he was given the duty of observing several dimensions as a part of his lessons. His job was to also report any suspicious activity that might warrant the attention of the Prime Guardians. Fortunately, no such incidents came up; however, it was an extremely boring task, as the cowboy had to sit around for weeks, staring into the gateways that revealed the affairs of the various dimensions. Although Xander knew he wasn't the only person to be given the duty of watcher, the cowboy knew he would rather clean the public lavatories for several years than experience that boring assignment ever again.

Shaking his head, Xander thought back to what he remembered about the Soul Society. The cowboy knew that it was actually the dimension's form of an afterlife for the living. He also knew that the dimension was heavily attuned to spiritual energies and entities. Unfortunately, this was all the Guardian knew, as he had only watched over the Soul Society for several days before observing the next one. Sighing at the lack of useful information, Xander looked up to see a bright light appearing up ahead, indicating that he was almost done with his journey.

Smiling at the prospect of hitting solid ground again, the cowboy sprinted the last few meters before jumping into the bright light. Blinking from the temporary blindness, Xander looked up to see clear blue skies, and several birds flying out in the distance. The Guardian could feel the soft breeze pass by and even smell the crisp cool air. Unfortunately, the lack of contact with anything solid caused Xander to frown before looking down.

Only to see that he was about several hundred feet above the Soul Society's Seireitei!

_'Shit!'_

Freaking out over his sudden predicament, Xander clawed at the air in a pathetic effort to stop his descent. Unfortunately, the laws of physics were against him, as the weight of his supplies immediately increased his velocity. Tumbling and turning in mid air, the cowboy desperately tried thinking of ways to slow his descent; however, none came to the Guardian's mind except for one.

Panic in the air screaming.

"I can't die now! I just got here! I don't understand! I did everything perfectly! What went wrong?"

Xander's eyes widened, as a memory suddenly filled his vision.

*Flashback*

_The old magna guard and rookie Guardian were sitting on some rusted chairs that were brought in after the two had fixed up the FREEDOM FIGHTER'S bridge. Despite the age and rust, the metal furniture was surprisingly comfortable. The teacher and student were currently reviewing some of the cowboy's lessons. In fact, Xander had progressed well throughout Rizer's teachings, as the old robot pounded knowledge into the rookie Guardian's skull._

_Right now, the two were discussing about the concept of dimensional displacement. The old magna guard was explaining to the young Guardian how to travel through the dimensional plane and other high-speed techniques, such as teleporting. Unfortunately, the cowboy was less than thrilled to only hear the descriptions and concepts of the Guardian Arts._

_"Oh, come on! Listen, I know that it is important to learn the basics and instructions, but I find it slightly difficult to actually do the technique without a demonstration or something!"_

_Shaking his head at his student's impatience, Rizer vocalized a static frequency, the old magna guard's form of a sigh. Leaning back in his chair, Rizer stared at his pupil for a moment before crossing his arms._

_"Listen, kid. I might have been the second-in-command of Valkner's forces, and my old partner, rest his soul, might have been a Prime Guardian, but I am still a machine. That is the reason why I can't demonstrate any of the abilities. I have the ability to rip open portals into other dimensions, but that part of my circuitry died out centuries ago. I also don't have any of the energies or powers you Guardians have. In addition, I am technically not alive as I am a mechanical being. Anything about mechanics and technology, I'm your robot, but if you're dealing with special powers, then that is out of my range."_

_"But that still doesn't mean you can't use a video or the like to show me what the technique looks like."_

_"Hey. I am a battle-hardened warrior, not some camera or tape recorder. I can only teach you the basics and instructions. You must figure out the rest on your own or until we find another Guardian. Besides, you're a smart kid. I know you'll figure it out sooner or later if your progress is anything to go by."_

_Xander sighed in defeat. "Alright. I'll listen, but these kinds of techniques better not blow up in my face if I don't perform them correctly."_

_Rizer chuckled, as his optics glowed in amusement. "Kid. This is universe jumping we're talking about here. If you fail to perform the techniques correctly, you'll either transport only a piece of your body or be ripped to shreds and scattered throughout the multiverse."_

_Gulping from this new revelation, the cowboy decided that it was probably for the best to hear the lectures first and perform the techniques last. Getting back to the task at hand, Xander inquired about how to open a portal to another dimension._

_"Remember. You need to feel out the dimension you're traveling to, so it will take a lot of concentration. When you fully master the technique, you will be able to perform it at will without any repercussions or thoughts. It will just come naturally to you. However, you must also picture the area you are landing in. If you don't, you might end up anywhere in that dimension instead of your intended destination."_

*End Flashback*

Cursing to himself, Xander slapped his face for completely forgetting to picture the area he would arrive in, while he was searching for the dimension. The only good news is that his destination was correct; however, his entrance into the Soul Society was much to be desired. Unfortunately, the cowboy also remembered that the Soul Society had some sort of invisible shield from his days as a watcher.

_'Great. I'll get vaporized before even hitting the ground.'_

Patting around to see if he had anything to help his predicament, Xander felt the metallic buttons on his belt buckle. Suddenly, the Guardian remembered that his belt was actually a phase belt, designed to allow the wearer to become ghost-like. Despite the fact that the belt was old and out of date, it was able to function after cannibalizing a few other weapons within the FREEDOM FIGHTER'S armory. The belt's five-second time limit would allow Xander to pass harmlessly through the shield, but it wouldn't be able to slow down the cowboy's descent.

Unknown to the Guardian, Rizer originally fixed the old belt to help prepare Xander's body transition from solid to ghost. This is mostly in preparation for when Xander would learn Valkner's **Dusk Particle** technique. It was also to prevent Xander from messing with some of the more sensitive circuitry in the armory, as the Guardian had to adapt to becoming a ghost for periods of time.

Silently thanking the old magna guard, Xander quickly activated the belt buckle. Feeling his molecules beginning to separate, the cowboy covered his face just as he was about to hit the shield. Fortunately, the increased velocity of his fall allowed Xander to pass quickly through the protective barrier. Unfortunately, the belt ended up short-circuiting before dying out. Staring at the incoming ground, Xander knew that even with his advanced healing abilities his current predicament would definitely put him out of commission for a while or out right kill him if he landed on his head.

Quickly taking off his bags and his rifle, Xander spread out his limbs in a futile attempt to slow down his descent. Taking another glance at his point of impact, the cowboy saw that he was directly over a building. In fact, the building was made of polished marble or stone, while the roof itself appeared to be composed of yellow tiles similar to ones used in feudal Japan.

_'This is going to hurt like a bitch.'_

*CRASH*

Xander squeezed his eyes shut, as he made contact with the shingled rooftop, echoing out a wincing noise of smashed wood, tile, and stone. As the cowboy's body broke through the roof, Xander coughed and winced from the amount of debris and pain that was burying him. Before succumbing to darkness, the cowboy looked up to see a panicking young man dressed in black robes.

*Five Minutes Earlier*

Today had been an ordinary day for Hanataro. Going through the usual routine of waking up, eating breakfast, dodging the eleventh division, completing his duties, the small soul reaper tried his best to stem his clumsy behavior and to not get beaten by the other soul reapers. Taking a closer look, one could see that the young soul reaper had blue eyes, mid-length black hair with bangs framing his face, and stood at about five feet tall. Hanging off his shoulder was a small white bag with a green strap. On the bag was the symbol for the seventh seat of the fourth division, the medical and relief squad of the Seireitei. In addition, Hanataro carried with him a well-used broom.

However, despite the young man's rank, many of the other soul reapers used the poor medic as their personal punching bag, some of whom were lower ranking soul reapers, or even having no title at all. This was mostly due to Hanataro being very shy and gentle, wanting nothing more than to help others, especially his friends. Unfortunately, his generous and noble personality allowed some of the other soul reapers to take advantage. Combined with his clumsiness and gullibility, Hanataro became an easy target of ridicule and labor. Strangely enough, the young man never developed any hate towards anyone who had wronged him.

Currently, the small medic was going about his duty of cleaning up his division's hallways. Searching through the supply room for the necessary cleaning products, Hanataro was startled out of his mind when the ceiling suddenly caved in on him. Ironically, it was his clumsy nature that saved him from getting hit by any flying debris. Believing the unexpected incident to be an attack, Hanataro quickly brandished his broom as a makeshift weapon, his own zanpakuto residing back within his home a little ways from the main areas of the Seireitei.

However, as the dust settled, the young soul reaper was surprised to find an unconscious man wearing a trench coat and a wide-brimmed cowboy hat buried underneath a pile of rubble. Immediately forgoing all cautiousness and fear, Hanataro ran up to check if the stranger was okay. Using the broom to clear away some of the debris, the small healer was able to pull Xander away from the rubble. Laying the unconscious cowboy on his back, the young soul reaper looked over Xander's body, healing any injuries that the medic found.

As Hanataro was looking over the unconscious Guardian, the medic barely noticed the sound of rushing footsteps. Suddenly, Captain Unohana entered the supply room with her trusty lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu, and the ever-so-talkative third seat Iemura. The three elder shinigami had arrived to investigate the disturbance caused by Xander's crash landing; however, the three officers did not expect to find their seventh seat healing an unconscious stranger amongst piles of rubble.

Noticing the confidence and concentration in Hantaro's healing, Unohana smiled at her subordinate's noble behavior, as the little medic demonstrated why he was the seventh seat. The head medic knew of Hanataro's commitment to the medic philosophy, as the little soul reaper would heal any person who was injured, no matter what they were or from which side they came from. Although Unohana knew that Hanataro would have to learn how to refrain from healing every injured person, the captain simply smiled as her subordinate continued to do his work.

_'This is precisely why you deserve the title of seventh seat, Hanataro.'_

However, the captain noticed both Isane and Iemura giving the unconscious Xander curious and slightly cautious looks. Remembering their original purpose, Unohana stepped forward, alerting Hanataro to their presence.

"Hanataro. What happened here," questioned the captain.

"I-I-I d-don't know Unohana-taicho. I was just getting the supplies needed to clean the hallways until this man just crashed through the ceiling. T-The debris ended up landing on top of him."

Unohana couldn't help the small amount of pride for her young subordinate, as he had spoken while staying focused on examining the unconscious man's body. However, the captain was slightly wary about their unexpected guest who had literally dropped in from out of nowhere. Sighing at the potential consequences of this incident, Unohana pushed those thoughts back, as she addressed the seventh seat.

"Hanataro, how is our unexpected guest and what are his injuries?"

"S-Strangely enough, h-he has n-no injuries, b-but he does have a bruised h-head. I-I think he is just unconscious," replied Hanataro.

Sighing in relief that one problem was solved, Unohana inspected Xander's head and saw that the man was unlikely to fall into a coma. However, she did not factor out the potential threat the unconscious man could be. Knowing that she would have to report the incident in to the head-captain, Unohana stood up to address the damaged room and found it a little strange. The supply room was an absolute mess and the large hole in the ceiling indicated that their guest must have fallen from a very high distance, higher than the protective barrier above the Seireitei. However, there was no explosion that alerted the Seireitei to his presence or the activation of the protective barrier. Turning back to the out cold Guardian, Unohana also questioned the lack of any serious injuries.

_'Did he use kido or spiritual pressure to shield himself? We didn't even sense his presence until after we heard the crash. How did he even get into the Seireitei without sustaining any serious injuries?'_

Glancing at her other two subordinates, the captain knew that similar questions were running through their heads. Sighing, Unohana ordered her two subordinates to help Hanataro move Xander into one of the empty recovery rooms. As Isane and Iemura quickly lifted the unconscious cowboy, Unohana was just about to follow her subordinates until another thought entered her mind.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

The fourth division captain sighed, as she knew Captain Kurotsuchi would attempt to experiment on their unexpected guest. Even with the head-captain prohibiting the mad scientist from experimenting on Xander, Unohana was fairly certain that her fellow captain would still try. Shaking her head, the healer was about to return to her office until she noticed something on the ground.

"Hmm, a hat. The man must have dropped it when he fell through the ceiling."

*Two Days Later*

It had been two days since Xander's unexpected arrival. Fortunately, it had been quiet, as Unohana was able to convince Yamamoto to wait for Xander to awaken before conducting any inquiries. The head-captain also prohibited the mad scientist from conducting any experiments, such as copying the cowboy's brain or using a device that would read Xander's memories. The powerful healer also assigned Hanataro to look after the comatose Guardian, while Iemura took over the seventh seat's duties. In addition, Unohana assigned her lieutenant to watch over Nemu. Although the older captain knew Nemu wouldn't hurt her fellow soul reapers, Unohana suspected that Kurotsuchi would still try something through his daughter.

Fortunately, the mad captain didn't attempt anything, as not even Kurotsuchi was crazy enough to test the fourth division captain's patience. The last poor bastard who made Unohana truly angry ended up as a bloody smear on the wall. Nothing of the idiot was left, while the only evidence of the event was the blood on the walls. The soul reaper's funeral was nothing but the burying of the washrags that were used to clean up the bloodstains.

Meanwhile, Hanataro saw his new assignment as a nice change of duty. Staying within the division to take care of their unconscious guest prevented any beatings from the eleventh division thugs. In addition, the healer found the peace and quiet relaxing, as there weren't any complications besides trying to make Xander comfortable. However, the little healer still made sure to spend time with Rukia and other soul reapers like Rin. Hanataro's expert knowledge of the sewer systems and side streets also allowed him to dodge any soul reapers who wanted to beat on him.

It wasn't until the next day that the little soul reaper received one of the biggest shocks of his life. Hanataro was making his usual rounds before heading towards Xander's room. However, the increasing beeping noises from the heart monitor immediately alarmed the medic. Rushing into the room, Hanataro was shocked to see Xander's state.

The unconscious cowboy was writhing in his bed, tossing and turning erratically. Hanataro noticed Xander's eyelids twitching madly, indicating that the cowboy was having an extremely strong dream. However, the addition of whimpers and large amounts of sweat quickly transformed the term dream to nightmare.

Rushing to the thrashing Guardian's side, Hanataro shook Xander by the shoulders in an attempt to calm the cowboy down. However, the attempt ended with mixed results.

"RRRRAAAAAAAGGHHHH!"

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

Hanataro's startled scream was cut off, as Xander's hand shot up and grabbed the healer's throat. Rising up with a furious war cry, Xander tackled Hanataro to the floor, revealing a concealed blade from his left gauntlet and poised to stab the frightened shinigami between the eyes. Enraged brown eyes faced frightened and nervous blue ones, as Hanataro froze the moment the blade was revealed. Suddenly, the Guardian felt something cool on the back of his neck. Glancing to his left, Xander saw the glinting light of a zapakuto. Following the sword, the cowboy met with Isane's cold, steely eyes. Unknown to both Guardian and medic, Isane had shunpoed into the room the moment she had heard Hanataro's scream echo throughout the hallways.

"Get the hell away from Hanataro."

Panting slightly, Xander blinked a moment before breaking away from Isane's furious gaze. Turning back to the frozen Hanataro, the cowboy blinked at the medic before letting go of Hanataro's neck and slowly getting off. Moving between the Guardian and her surrogate brother, Isane kept her icy glare fixed on Xander, as he moved to lean against the bed. Keeping mind of his blade, Xander closed his eyes and rested his head in his arms, mumbling incoherently to himself.

Sighing in relief, Hanataro thanked his surrogate sister before standing up. Jumping from the door slamming open, Hanataro turned to see his captain along with several armed soul reapers behind Iemura. Unohana raised a brow, as she walked in to see her lieutenant pointing her sword at Xander with a roughed up Hanataro.

"Isane-fukutaicho. What happened here and why are you pointing your weapon at our guest?"

"This bastard attacked Hanataro and tried to kill him!"

Iemura stepped forward. "Captain. If what Isane-fukutaicho says is true, I suggest we move the man into one of our cells." The several soul reapers who followed the third seat all nodded in agreement, despite them being part of the other divisions.

Turning to the mumbling cowboy, Unohana examined the young Guardian. It concerned the healer that Xander appeared to be physically exhausted and mentally disturbed for someone who had been asleep for three days. Sighing, Unohana turned to one of the shinigami and requested that he inform Head-captain Yamamoto. Turning to the other soul reapers, Unohana ordered them to inform the other captains and lieutenants about a potential meeting. Complying with her orders, the shinigami shunpoed from the room to carry out their orders.

As Isane sheathed her sword, Hanataro stepped up behind his captain, as the two approached Xander. When the cowboy looked up, the two were surprised to see tears and a faraway look in his eyes, a look that expressed sadness, frustration, and anger.

Joining her fellow officers, Isane was also surprised by Xander's expression. The lieutenant felt a small amount of pity clench her heart, as it was an expression that she and her captain had seen before. It was something that the two had seen many soul reapers wield after a traumatic experience. Hanataro on the other hand felt sympathy because it was a look that he was all too familiar with. Sensing her subordinate's uncomfortable nostalgia, Unohana squeezed Hanataro's shoulder slightly before smiling softly. The smaller medic managed a small smile back to let her know his appreciation. Standing near the doorway, Iemura fidgeted a bit in awkwardness.

After a few minutes of silence, the shinigami were shaken out of their stupor when a hell butterfly flew into the room. Holding out his hand, Iemura listened to the silent message before the hell butterfly flew out of the room. Turning to the group, the third seat addressed his captain.

"Taicho, Head-captain Yamamoto has announced an immediate meeting for all captains and their lieutenants. He also ordered that we bring our guest. I believe that the Head-captain wishes to speak with him."

Unohana sighed, knowing that the meeting was inevitable. "Yes. I believe it is time to find out some answers. However, it doesn't seem our guest is in any condition to meet with Yamamoto-sensei right now."

It was then Xander shook out of his own stupor. "No. It is…all right. I can speak with your superiors. I…need to talk…to them," croaked the shaken Guardian.

Hearing the cowboy's hoarse voice, Hanataro timidly handed Xander a glass of water. Thanking the little soul reaper, the cowboy drank the water greedily, despite his stomach begging for actual nourishment. Sighing, Xander placed the empty glass on the bedside table before nodding to Unohana to lead him to the meeting.

Returning the nod, Unohana was about to lead the group to the first division, but she first turned to her third seat.

"Iemura-san. Please go to my office. I need you to grab something for me and meet us at the first division."

"Yes, ma'am. What is it you need me to find?"

Unohana smiled. "I'm sure you will know what it is." The captain turned back to the others. "Now. We shouldn't let the other officers and the Head-captain now, should we?"

Hanataro and Isane nodded, while Xander stood up, sheathing his hidden blade back into his gauntlet. Iemura nodded to his fellow officers before disappearing in a shunpo. Hoping to get this over with, Xander followed the soul reapers through the fourth division's halls before heading toward the first division.

The journey was uneventful and mostly quiet, as the whispers and curious looks pointed towards Xander were the only disturbances. Although not highly bothered by the looks and whispers, the cowboy was indeed annoyed and a bit uncomfortable, as Xander had tried to stay inconspicuous for the last decade. As Xander grumbled about the curious soul reapers, Unohana and Hanataro also had their own thoughts, while Isane gave the Guardian a wary look.

Unohana was curious about their guest, but she was also cautious, especially when she discovered Xander's hidden weapon when she burst into the room. In addition, the broken expression Unohana had seen also brought cause for concern. Whatever the man had went through prior to landing in the fourth division it surely wasn't pleasant. However, the captain would still reprimand Xander for nearly killing her surrogate son after the meeting was over.

Meanwhile, Hanataro frowned, as he thought about the first two meetings he had with Xander. Neither incident was a good first impression, but the medic then thought about Xander's injuries back at the supply room. Besides a few scrapes and bruises, the head injury the cowboy sustained shouldn't have been very serious, yet their guest hadn't woken up till the third day after he had been placed in the medical room. Hanataro knew his expertise in medicine wasn't as strong as his captain's or his lieutenant's, but he was still pretty good at his job. In addition, the injuries appeared to have already been healing back when Hanataro had first examined Xander's prone form. Then there was Xander's nightmare and his bad reaction to it, making Hanataro even more curious and cautious about their guest.

As each member of the group was lost in their own thoughts, it wasn't long until they had reached the first division. Smiling to the soul reapers that walked by, Unohana led the group to the massive doors that led to the captain's meeting. Instructing Hanataro to stay outside and wait for Iemura, Unohana led Isane and Xander into the meeting room. Watching his superiors pass through the doors, Hanataro moved towards one of the nearby pillars before closing his eyes for a peaceful nap. It wasn't long until the only sound in the courtyard was a soft snore from the little soul reaper.

*In the meeting room*

As soon as the group entered the meeting hall, all pairs of eyes were immediately on the newcomers. Including Xander, there were twenty-four people in the room. Xander noticed that thirteen of the soul reapers wore the standard samurai-like uniforms except that they were each wearing a small badge on their left arm. The Guardian also noticed that the rest of the soul reapers were dressed similarly to Unohana with the exception of a few members having an extra accessory to their uniform. The soul reapers with the badges stayed near the walls, but were still within hearing distance of their white-clad superiors. However, Xander noticed that the little girl with bubblegum-pink hair was sitting on the shoulder of a huge spiky haired man with an eye-patch instead of standing like the others.

Unohana smiled at her fellow captains before walking towards her usual spot, as did Isane, leaving Xander to stand in between the two rows of shinigami, while also facing a very old man at the other end of the room.

As the female soul reapers walked to their places, Xander took this moment to size up his potential allies. The cowboy suspected the old man in front of him to be Yamamoto, as the experienced shinigami reeked with power and strength, despite being Xander's junior by a hundred years. Taking a closer look, Xander noticed that Yamamoto had a long white beard, numerous scars on his face, and a long wooden cane. The woman to Yamamoto's right was small in stature and had two long black braids going down her back, each having a gold loop at the end. She also wore a yellow sash around her waist and carried her sword horizontally instead of vertically. However, the hard glare the woman sent the Guardian's way left Xander a little unnerved. Next to her, Xander noticed it was Unohana. Now that he was in the right state of mind, the cowboy noticed the medic's elegant dark hair that came together in a braid on her front chest. All in all, the cowboy saw a beautiful young woman with a hidden danger behind the melodious smile she wore.

The next figure in the line up was a man who showed both seriousness and strength with a hint of arrogance. He wore a white scarf around his neck and had a white hairpiece on his head. Glancing at the next captain, Xander nearly raised a brow at how relaxed the man with the straw hat and pink kimono was. The next two surprised the Guardian the most, as one of them appeared to be a child. Xander noticed that the small captain had white-silver hair, eyes as cold as ice, and was wearing a green sash with a star pin that held the sword on his back. The last man on the right of the old man wore a bloated purple coat and a hat with two horizontal spikes. The man's face nearly made Xander laugh, as it was painted like that of a clown.

Shifting his gaze to the other line of soul reapers, Xander was surprised to see a large anthropomorphic wolf. The captain had an extremely strong build and was the tallest of the captains, shoulder armor decorating his white haori. The man standing next to the animal captain also exuded strength and power. The Guardian noticed that he wore an eye-patch and bells at the end of his spiked hair. However, the shark-like smile pointed towards him made Xander a little uncomfortable.

The last man appeared to be the most understanding and seemed more curious than the other soul reapers. Xander noticed that the man had long white hair and looked somewhat emaciated. Curiously, the man's eyebrows were black instead of white. Unfortunately, Xander was so focused on the captains that he had forgotten to notice the lieutenants.

A moment of silence passed before Yamamoto officially began the meeting.

"As you all know, an incident in the fourth division occurred not three days ago."

The other captains and their lieutenants all nodded. Tapping his cane, Yamamoto spoke once more. "Who are you and what business do you have in the Seireitei, ryoka?"

Xander took a deep breathe before straightening himself, trying to look presentable to the high-ranking soul reapers. "You are Head-captain Yamamoto correct?"

The shinigami were a little surprised that the stranger knew their leader's name and title, despite it being widely known throughout the Soul Society. In addition, the soul reapers knew Xander wasn't part of Ichigo's gang, especially since the cowboy's energy seemed a bit off. Even Unohana seemed a little surprised, as she had mentioned her teacher's name, but not what he looked like.

"Yes. I am Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Captain of the first division and Head-captain of the shinigami."

"I am Xander Melee, leader of the Liberators and one of its high generals."

This surprised the soul reapers, as none of them heard about the Liberators or of Xander. It also brought some alarm to the captains, as they knew handling Aizen was bad enough, but if they had to divide their attention to other groups, then it could prove disastrous in the war. The Head-captain himself was a little more suspicious.

"What is your purpose," the old captain asked again.

"I am here to warn you of a grave threat."

"Yes. We know about the threat Sousuke Aizen presents and we are already planning to deal with the situation."

"No. I am not talking about Aizen. I am talking about a threat even bigger than him."

The moment he said this, Xander saw the immediate concern and shock on their faces. Glancing at the soul reapers, Xander saw that many were skeptical of his warning, but the cowboy knew he had to convince them to join his side.

"I am fully aware of the war you have come this winter with this Aizen character, but there is another threat that will spell doom for your world. The threat is a man named Zennousha and his oppressive empire. He wishes to destroy or enslave the shinigami and take over your world."

This greatly shocked the soul reapers, as the captains and lieutenant voiced out their disbelief; however, all arguments were silenced when Yamamoto flexed his spiritual pressure. Despite the relative order, Xander could tell that his warning still disturbed the officers greatly. Hearing some of the chatter before the silence, Xander knew his next words wouldn't make the soul reapers feel any better.

"It won't just end here. Zennousha plans to take over the human world, Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, and even that pocket dimension where your king resides. He also plans to take over other worlds, and won't hesitate to destroy anyone who dares stand in his way."

This again both shocked and angered the soul reapers, as they digested the information. However, the Guardian knew the soul reapers wouldn't truly understand the magnitude of Zennousha's ambitions. It was then Xander noticed the shorter female captain step forward.

"How do you know of this Zennousha? Who are you to think that the Soul Society won't be able to-"

"Enough Captain Soifon! Stand down and return to your position. We will discuss this new predicament with General Melee in a civilized manner," interrupted Yamamoto.

Captain Soifon glared at Xander one more time before stepping back into the line up. Xander sighed, knowing full well that the success of his mission would depend on how well he could trust the soul reapers and vice versa. Turning back to the Head-captain, Xander asked what he knew about the Guardians of Gaia. This surprised Yamamoto and a few of the other soul reapers. The Guardian noticed the clown captain's eyes widen slightly, indicating that he was familiar with the ancient order. Looking around, Xander noticed that the relaxed captain, the white-haired captain, and Unohana all held surprised expressions, while the rest of the soul reapers held confused ones.

Yamamoto cleared his throat. "I know that the Guardians of Gaia were beings of great power and that they were an ancient society. However, I assumed that they were mostly a myth."

Xander sighed. "The Guardians are not a myth. We are real."

"That is impossible. My grandfather told me that the Guardians died out centuries ago," spoke the white-haired captain.

Xander turned to the captain. "Ah. Your grandfather must have been part of the Chaos Wars."

"Chaos Wars," questioned the Head-captain.

Xander nodded. The cowboy then explained a short version of the war between the celestials and their dark counterparts. Despite not going too much into detail, the soul reapers held onto every word the Guardian said. However, the look on the clown captain's face was a bit unnerving to the cowboy. When the tale was finished, Xander looked around, waiting for a response.

"Wait. Why are you telling us all this and how is this related to this Zennousha person you warned us about?"

"Shunsui-san is correct. How is all this relative to the coming danger," asked the white-haired captain.

Xander sighed before addressing the Head-captain. "I'm guessing Aizen was once one of your subordinates."

Yamamoto nodded. "Yes. He caused quite the disturbance and is in suspicion of committing several other high crimes."

"This is where our enemies have something in common. Zennousha used to be one of our highest ranking Guardians."

This caused many of the soul reapers to gasp, as the sudden revelation certainly didn't help matters for them. Whispers once again rose up, but were quickly silenced after a brief flex of Yamamoto's spiritual pressure. Wanting answers, Yamamoto nodded to Xander to continue, while also ordering the other captains not to interrupt.

Xander nodded. "Centuries after the Chaos Wars, I was chosen to become a Guardian, but the Thirteen, our leaders, wanted to train me to become a Prime Guardian. However, I was never told why, as I was just a regular human. Zennousha was one of our most powerful Guardians, but he wasn't part of the Thirteen. In fact, none of us knew where he came from. He just appeared one day and became a Guardian soon after his training."

"Could he be a Dark Guardian," inquired Shunsui.

Xander shook his head. "I doubt it. According to the historical records, the Dark Guardians gave off a distinct energy that reacts to our own. If he was a Dark Guardian, we would have sensed it the moment we were near him."

"If he was such a threat to the multiverse, then why wasn't he dealt with," interrogated Soifon.

Xander sighed. "This is where Aizen and Zennousha have another thing in common. He staged a coup and defeated the Guardians. He attacked without warning and without mercy. All those who defied him were annihilated, while the survivors that escaped either went into hiding or into the other dimensions. Before the Prime Guardians disappeared, they sealed off the Nexus Gateways so that none of Zennousha's forces could invade the other realms."

"It sounds like you really hate this man's guts," spoke Captain Hitsugaya.

The moment Hitsugaya's words left him, all the soul reapers were startled when a dark presence suddenly permeated the meeting hall. The lieutenants gasped, as the essence felt like spiritual pressure that was increasing at a constant rate. However, this pressure was filled with malice, hatred, and pure unadulterated rage. Raising their own power to counteract the dark presence and to protect their subordinates, the captains were shocked to see Xander radiating the dark spiritual pressure!

Xander scowled darkly, as an ominous black cloud of reiatsu erupted all around him, swirling and twisting like that of a dancing shadow. Hardened eyes stared down shocked ones, as Xander gripped his hands so fiercely it threatened to pierce through his gloves.

**"I hate him? No. Hate is too benevolent a word to describe what I feel about him. THAT SON OF A BITCH TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! HE MADE ME WATCH, AS I LOST MY FRIENDS, MY FAMILY, AND MY HOME!"**

**"I DON'T CARE IF IT WILL TAKE A THOUSAND LIFE-TIMES. I WILL NOT STOP FIGHTING UNTIL THAT BASTARD IS DEAD AND HIS PRECIOUS EMPIRE BURNS TO THE GROUND. HE WILL NOT STOP ME. NOT HIS HUNTERS, NOT HIS SOLDIERS, NOT ANYONE! I WILL SEE HIS CORPSE BURN IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO!"**

As Xander screamed his rage, the dark energies he radiated thrashed and pulsed, reacting to his increasing anger and unleashing small shockwaves. This caused many of the soul reapers to become unnerved at not only the cowboy's words but also at his behavior. It was clear to them that Xander would stay true to his words and it was this that concerned the captains, as one of the most dangerous things to deal with is a man who has nothing left to lose.

This greatly alarmed Unohana, as she realized the extent of Xander's traumatic stress. The dark energies that the Guardian was radiating were something she never experienced before. It felt just like a hollow's reiatsu, but it was different at the same time. Glancing around, Unohana noticed that many of the other captains held looks of concern. However, she also noticed looks of fear from some of the lieutenants who struggled against the rising dark power. The healer knew that if Xander were to become their ally, she would need to help the cowboy deal with his emotional stability.

Eventually, the oppressive forces decreased until it no longer permeated the air, as Xander desperately tried to calm his burning rage. After a few more minutes, Xander was finally able to recompose himself before glancing around the room.

"Sorry. It's just hard to control my anger some times," apologized the Guardian.

As the captains and lieutenants recomposed themselves, Yamamoto tapped his cane. "There is no need General Melee, as your anger is understood. There are quite a few of us who share just as much malice against Aizen and his betrayal."

*Knock* *Knock*

Hearing one of the massive doors open, Xander and the shinigami turned to see Iemura awkwardly looking around the meeting room. As the door opened fully, Unohana and Isane suppressed a giggle, as the two saw Hanataro napping against the pillar. Some of the captains raised their brows at the sudden intrusion, while Shunsui and Ukitake smiled as the tension broke. While the shinigami saw the third seat awkwardly enter the meeting hall, Xander's brow twitched when he saw what the man was holding.

Fidgeting slightly, Iemura briskly walked towards Unohana before giving his captain the item he had been tasked to retrieve. Unohana smiled before nodding her head in appreciation. Bowing to his superior, Iemura merely turned around and nervously walked out of the meeting hall, closing the massive door behind him.

Brow still twitching, Xander turned back to the assembled shinigami, annoyance taking over his mind. Smiling, Unohana stepped forward before holding out the item to the cowboy.

"I believe that this is yours," smiled Unohana.

Xander sighed, his brow no longer twitching but he still held his annoyed expression. "I don't like other people messing with my hat," grumbled the Guardian.

Shunsui chuckled. "I see you too have a sense of taste for headwear."

Xander chuckled as well. "Well. This hat has been with me for a long time now, and it helped me out a lot."

Adjusting his wide-brimmed hat back in its proper place, Xander sighed and smiled a little. "Now, I feel complete."

Shunsui and several other captains and lieutenants laughed a little before quieting down. With the previous tension now fully gone, Xander returned to his audience with the Head-captain.

*An Hour Later*

A few more key things were discussed before the meeting between Xander and the shinigami finally ended. It was agreed that Xander would aid the shinigami in their war against Aizen and the hollows, while the soul reapers would provide their support against Zennousha. Unfortunately, Xander explained that the Liberators had no way to enter the Soul Society at the moment. When asked how Xander arrived in their dimension, the cowboy explained that his dimensional powers were still developing, as he had yet to master them. While this concerned the captains and lieutenants, Xander assured the shinigami that he merely needed to get in contact with his friends. However, the Guardian shivered slightly when he saw the demented smile Kurotsuchi had when Yamamoto assigned the clown captain to find a way to contact the Liberators.

As the captains and lieutenants began shuffling out the meeting room, Xander rubbed the back of his neck when he thought about the Head-captain's suggestion to stay with the different divisions in order to establish trust between him and the soul reapers. The cowboy also frowned when he remembered that he had no place to stay, since the room he awoke in was supposed to be for patients.

As if sensing his predicament, Unohana, Shunsui, and Ukitake approached the thinking Guardian. After properly introducing the sick captain, Xander smiled in sympathy to the white-haired captain, knowing how it felt to be struck with a constant illness.

Ukitake seemed a little surprised, as Xander appeared to be perfectly fine physically. "Really? What illness did you have, if you don't mind me asking?"

Xander chuckled. "Let's just say that it has something to do with a life or death situation and something from the past."

As the two captains returned to their respective divisions, Xander followed Unohana and Isane to collect Hanataro before heading back to the fourth division. However, the cowboy raised a brow when they went to the still slumbering medic, while the two female soul reapers smiled.

It was the small pink-haired girl whom Xander noticed earlier drawing a mustache and fake glasses on Hanataro's face. Smiling, Unohana approached the duo with a piece of candy.

"Yachiru-chan. I would appreciate it if you stopped doing that to my subordinates," spoke the amused captain.

Yachiru smiled widely and took the offered candy. "Okay Re-chan! Tell Hana-chan that we should play again sometime soon," waved the little shinigami before disappearing in a blur of shunpo.

Unohana shook her head before gently shaking Hanataro awake. Mumbling, the medic rubbed the sleep from his eyes, slightly smearing the markings on his face. Isane giggled at her little brother's actions, especially when Xander pointed out the ink on Hanataro's face. Embarrassed, Hanataro furiously tried rubbing the ink off, trying desperately to control his reddening cheeks.

Xander smiled slightly before following Unohana and Isane back to the fourth division with Hanataro tailing behind. As Unohana and Isane updated Hanataro on the situation, Xander looked up to see the stars shining brightly in tune with the full moon, a beautiful and peaceful sight to see for the Guardian. Glancing back to the soul reapers, Xander felt hope fill his heart once more before frowning, for he knew that the coming conflict would test not only the soul reapers but himself as well.

* * *

><p>Here it is! I hope to update and revise further soon. Please review, as it would make me so happy!<p> 


	3. The Nightmare and the Sky

Hanataro and the Guardian

Hello everyone! Sixsamchaos here! This is my revision on my third chapter.

If anyone has any questions about my story then please send me a message.

Criticism is encouraged, but flames will be ignored, as this is my story and I shall write no matter who says otherwise.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. It belongs to Tite Kubo. I also don't own anything from other animes, books, or videogames as well. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time, on Hanataro and the Guardian…<strong>

"According to the information you stole, he's planning to attack the world known as Soul Society."

"Hanataro. What happened here?"

"I-I-I d-don't know Unohana-taicho. I was just getting the supplies needed to clean the hallways until this man just crashed through the ceiling."

"RRRRAAAAAAAGGHHHH!"

"Get the hell away from Hanataro!"

"Taicho, Head-captain Yamamoto has announced an immediate meeting for all captains and their lieutenants."

"You are Head-captain Yamamoto correct?"

"I am Xander Melee, leader of the Liberators and one of its high generals."

"I am fully aware of the war you have come this winter with this Aizen character, but there is another threat that will spell doom for your world. The threat is a man named Zennousha and his oppressive empire. He wishes to destroy or enslave the shinigami and take over your world."

* * *

><p>All was calm in the Soul Society, as residents of both the Rukongai and the Seireitei slept soundly in their homes with dreams of peace and good fortune. Although there were some soul reapers out on patrol and some drunken souls wandering about, the gentle breeze soothed all it caressed. Even the animals and plants that existed in the spiritual realm felt at peace.<p>

It was this kind of peace that Unohana and her subordinates enjoyed the most. The soothing feelings made the medical shinigami feel as if there was no war, no hard-ass patients, and no problems with the world. However, Xander was a different story, as he was not used to such peace. Since the sacking of Gaia, the cowboy had no choice but to run and hide as swiftly and silently as he could. The dimensional traveler also felt out of place, as he had tried to avoid social contact before he accidentally discovered Rizer. Nonetheless, Xander slightly smiled and felt his muscles relax for the first time in years, but frowned when the serene night reminded him of what he had lost long ago.

_'There is no time for that. I still have a job to do and I can't let nostalgia deter me from it.'_

As Xander was walking behind the soul reapers, none of the shinigami noticed his mixed feelings, as they were all engrossed in their own thoughts.

Unohana smiled at the few shinigami still patrolling the Seireitei and admired the serenity of the stars. The moon shined brightly, only adding to the already calming night. The medical captain enjoyed such moments where she didn't need to wear her infamous smile or deal with the stressful responsibilities of a captain. However, Unohana hadn't let her guard down, as experience taught her that everything could change in a matter of seconds.

Isane also smiled at the peace and quiet the night provided, as the lieutenant had calmed down considerably. Although still wary of Xander and his intentions, Isane couldn't help but pity the cowboy from what she and her fellow officers have observed back in the meeting room. The tall soul reaper knew her anger and caution were not misplaced, but she still worried when bad things happen to those whom she cared about. Hanataro was no exception to her rule, as she cared deeply for her surrogate little brother. However, Isane frowned when she remembered Xander's negative feelings and shuddered slightly. The cowboy's oppressive emotions felt eerily similar to that of a hollow's. Glancing discreetly back at the newcomer, the lieutenant noticed Xander's deep concentration. It reminded Isane of how emotionally unstable Xander was when he first awoke. It also reminded the silver-haired lieutenant that she would have to keep an eye on him, as Captain Kurotsuchi would most likely try to experiment on the dimension traveler.

Isane wasn't the only one to have such thoughts, as Hanataro also thought about Xander's emotional stability. The little healer had long since abandoned trying to get the last of the ink off his face, as light smears remained here and there. However, the medic's thoughts were too engrossed with the incident he had with Xander prior to the meeting. Hanataro knew that Xander's frantic movements meant a very powerful nightmare and that the cowboy showed signs of mental trauma. Shaking the disturbing thoughts from his mind, the young healer decided to talk to Xander later, but smiled slightly at the prospect of making a new friend.

*GGGGUUUUUURRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH*

However, it appeared that his stomach had other plans, as Hanataro blushed brightly when everyone turned to the smaller soul reaper. Suddenly, three more large growls also pierced the awkward silence, causing everyone to laugh a little. Xander chuckled, while Unohana smiled and Isane shyly blushed. The group continued their walk to the fourth division, hoping to find some food to fill their stomachs.

*Fourth Division Mess Hall*

The usual noise of the mess hall immediately silenced, as the shinigami of the fourth division immediately stood up and bowed to their captain and lieutenant in respect. However, a few whispers went around the room when they saw Xander entering with Hanataro behind Unohana and Isane.

The smiling captain merely raised her hand before gesturing to the cowboy. "At ease. I am here to introduce Xander Melee. He will be staying with us for some time. Please, return to your seats and enjoy your meals."

Reassured by their superior, the shinigami eagerly returned to their meals; however, curious stares and whispers about their unexpected guest still made their way around the mess hall. Fidgeting slightly from the whispers and gazes, Xander turned to Hanataro who shrugged before following Unohana and Isane to a table placed a little farther from the main area of the mess hall. The table was usually reserved for the captain and her seated officers; however, it was rarely used, as most of the officers sat with their friends, while Unohana and Isane would usually eat in their quarters. Hanataro himself rarely used the table, as he usually ate in the comforts of his own home a little ways out of the Seireitei.

As the group collected their food on the way to the table, Xander saw a single soul reaper sitting at the table. The man had blond hair that was swept back and he wore glasses that seemed to hide his eyes. He also appeared to have a stern or at least an annoyed expression. Unknown to the cowboy, this man was the self-proclaimed, handsome lady-killer, Yasochika Iemura, third seat of the fourth division. However, Xander remembered the blond, as it was Iemura who suggested putting the cowboy in a cell.

Iemura stood and bowed to his superiors and friends before returning to his seat. However, the bespectacled man still gave Xander a look of wariness, but relaxed when he saw how calm Unohana and the others were. Unohana took her place at the head of the table, while Isane sat to her right. Iemura was sitting to Unohana's left, while Hanataro took his seat next to the blond healer. Finally, Xander took a seat next to Isane.

"Excuse me, Unohana-taicho, but who is this man," asked Iemura.

Unohana smiled before formally introducing their guest. "Iemura-san, this is Xander Melee. Melee-san, this is Third Seat Yasochika Iemura. I believe you two have met before."

Xander nodded. "You suggested putting me in jail. You also had my hat."

Iemura laughed nervously before offering his hand. "I'm sure you understand that I was only concerned for the members of the division as well as the patients."

Xander nodded again before shaking Iemura's hand. The cowboy then turned his attention to Unohana. "I'm sorry about the mess I made when I got here," chuckled the cowboy.

The captain smiled. "It is alright Melee-san; however, I do believe you should apologize to Hanataro. You gave him quite a scare with your entrance."

Hanataro blushed, as he suddenly found his plate to be very interesting, as Xander turned to the little soul reaper.

"I'm sorry if I gave you a heart attack. I didn't realize that the dimensional tunnel would end above your home instead of near it."

"It's alright. It was just an accident," stammered Hanataro.

Xander smiled before turning back to Unohana. "I thank you for your hospitality, Captain Unohana. However, I do think I will need a guide if I am to temporarily stay in the Soul Society."

"You are quite welcome, Melee-san. I do agree with you and have decided that Hanataro will accompany you for the rest of your stay in the Seireitei."

This caused Hanataro to spit in front of Xander before choking on his water. Iemura and Isane tried to stifle their laughs, as the now drenched cowboy gave a deadpanned look. Unohana also smiled in amusement before passing her subordinate and guest some napkins.

"B-b-but Unohana-taicho. What about my duties here," asked a surprised Hanataro, having forgotten Xander's slight glare.

"Your duties for now will be to escort Melee-san around the Seireitei and act as his guide. You will also help find our guest a place to stay, as Xander's room is still used only for patients."

Hanataro was greatly surprised by the change of duties, but didn't want to disappoint his captain. He also didn't mind the somewhat leave he was getting before smiling at Xander, who by this time finished drying himself. Perhaps his chance to talk to the cowboy would be earlier than expected.

"So, Melee-san. Why don't you tell us a little about yourself," asked Iemura.

The question went unheard, as Xander was stuffing his face with the succulent meat before him with great vitality. In truth, the rebel leader didn't really have much time to eat for the last few weeks, especially during his infiltration mission at one of Zennousha's larger bases. Ration bars also didn't make meals enjoyable, as most tasted like cardboard.

Clearing his throat, Iemura asked Xander his question again. Looking up, Xander swallowed with a loud gulp before wiping his mouth.

"Sorry about that. It's just that I haven't had a decent bite in weeks. Zennousha doesn't really let his enemies live in comfort," said Xander as he rubbed the back of his head.

Unohana, Isane, and Hanataro all nodded in understanding. Only Iemura looked around the table in confusion. Xander decided to fill Iemura in on what happened in the meeting hall. At the end of the cowboy's tale, Iemura was completely shocked at how unbelievable it was. Grasping his head, the blond medic sighed.

"I can't believe it. First we have to deal with Aizen. Now we have to deal with a possible invasion from something that's supposed to be a myth."

Xander sighed. "Unfortunately, that is the case, Iemura. Luckily, none of you have to fight Zennousha and his forces alone," said the cowboy as he glanced around the table.

Wanting to change the subject, Isane decided to join the conversation. "So, Melee-san. What do you think of the Soul Society?"

Xander blinked before shrugging. "I find the scenery very relaxing and beautiful. However, I find your society a bit low on the technological side."

Unohana nodded. "Yes. Compared to the World of the Living, the Soul Society has not advanced very much. Most of the technology we have are used for either communication or fighting the hollows."

"I don't mean disrespect on how things are run here, Captain Unohana, but I find the lack of advanced technology extremely discouraging. Zennousha and his armies have technology powerful enough to destroy planets. Swords won't help when you're facing down heavy artillery and air support."

Unohana agreed with the cowboy. If the Soul Society was to survive the inevitable onslaught, then the soul reapers will have to be prepared. "I will bring this topic up with the other captains in the next meeting."

Xander nodded in thanks. "As for getting to know me, Iemura. I don't really know what to say."

"Well. What did you do before Zennousha took over," asked the blond medic.

"I was studying under the Prime Guardians and training to be a Delta Guardian."

"Delta Guardian," asked Isane.

Xander nodded. "Among the Guardians, there is a ranking system very similar to your system of military seats. There are four major classes. The first class is Delta. This class represents someone who is just a rookie, someone who just became a Guardian. The Delta Guardians are the weakest among the Order. Next is the Beta class. Beta Guardians are a little more experienced and a little stronger than the Delta Guardians. Then there is the Alpha class. Alpha Guardians are extremely skilled in their abilities and they are much more experienced. Finally, there is Omega class. This class represents the most powerful Guardians, as well as the most experienced."

"So it's like our system from tenth seat to captain," spoke Iemura, as he rubbed his chin.

The cowboy blinked before taking in more of his delicious meal.

Hanataro blinked. "S-So what c-class are you, Melee-san?"

Xander turned to Hanataro and swallowed. "Right now, I am a Beta Guardian. However, Zennousha has a large number of Guardians under his command. So far, I have yet to meet another Guardian or even a Guardian trainee."

Isane smiled slightly before grasping the cowboy's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll find more survivors eventually. Who knows, maybe some of them are in the Soul Society or even in the World of the Living?"

Unohana, Hanataro, and Iemura all nodded their heads in agreement. Xander smiled slightly from his hosts' comfort and nodded. As the group returned to their meals, Unohana decided to continue getting to learn more about the cowboy.

"So what do you like to do in your spare time, Melee-san," asked the captain.

Xander blinked. "Well, I'm usually busy with missions and trying to get all the technology either fixed or up to date."

"Um…uh…d-do you have any h-hobbies," asked Hanataro.

Xander blinked. "Well, before I joined the Guardians I used to spend a lot of time in the kitchen and babysitting my little siblings."

Isane perked up at Xander's last words. "You have siblings?"

Xander smiled slightly as he stared down at his almost empty plate. "Yeah. I used to baby-sit them all the time."

Sensing the cowboy's sadness, Hanataro asked the cowboy what types of food he used to cook. Xander gave the small healer an appreciative smile before reminiscing how much he enjoyed cooking meals for his family and friends. Isane and Iemura were also interested in the conversation, as many of the foods the cowboy listed were unknown to them. As the group continued to talk amongst each other, Unohana smiled at how her subordinates were helping their guest. However, hearing Xander talk about bits and pieces of his past wasn't something the experienced captain expected to hear, especially from a Guardian of Legend.

_'Perhaps the old legends are not as different and all-powerful as we originally thought. None of us had been born during the time of the Guardians and it is possible that only the Spirit King knows about Xander's people. From what Xander has told us, their lives are very similar to our own. It seems that no matter where we come from, what duty we possess, or what ability we might know, we will always have one thing in common. Being human.'_

Content with finishing her meal, Unohana remained quiet for the remainder of the dinner, allowing her surrogate family to converse with their unexpected guest. Eventually, the group finished their meals and went their separate ways, as the soul reapers began to retire for the night. Iemura left the mess hall to take over the night shift, while Isane moved to check up on the division's current patients before retiring to her quarters. Xander left the mess hall with Hanataro, as the healer decided to allow the cowboy to bunk with him for the time being. Unohana herself had returned to her office to complete the task that every single seated officer and captain hated with all their fury.

Paperwork.

*A Few Hours Later*

Xander and Hanataro were currently walking out of the Seireitei and were heading towards Hanataro's home. The healer and the Guardian walked silently and calmly, as both wanted nothing more than to just enjoy the peaceful air of the night. As the duo walked through the Rukongai, Xander was reminded how the district of souls was so familiar to the villages and towns of feudal Japan. The streets were mostly deserted and it wasn't long until the duo reached Hanataro's home just outside the Seireitei. Upon reaching the residence, Xander smiled at the simplicity and cozy feeling the small home offered. Complimenting the healer's home, Xander smiled at the prospect of sleeping on a real bed, not paying too much attention to Hanataro's possessions, as the little healer guided him to the guest room.

Thanking Hanataro again for his hospitality, Xander shrugged off his trench coat and hat and placed them on a nearby chair before getting ready for bed. Smiling tiredly, Hanataro bid the cowboy goodnight before retiring to his own room just down the hall.

*One Hour Later*

The moon was high in the night sky, as the Seireitei was asleep save for the few shinigami who were on guard. The fourth division was no different in its routine night schedule. Iemura yawned as he attempted to finish the building paperwork that still needed to be done, while Unohana retired for some well-earned sleep. Isane sat in the division garden after waking from another food-related nightmare. However, the lieutenant wasn't the only one with a nightmare this night.

*Hanataro's Guest Room*

Xander tossed and turned in his bed, whimpering as his face scrunched up in frustration and fear. Sweat dripped down his head, as the cowboy began clawing at the blankets and gritting his teeth.

* * *

><p>Xander opened his eyes to find himself in a large city. The cowboy turned to see large towers and buildings surrounding him, as the people happily went about their daily lives. Blinking, Xander turned to see that he was in a park and felt his eyes widen in shock when he heard something nearby.<p>

Laughter.

However, it was no ordinary laughter that the cowboy had heard from his own men, nor was it the mirth of the soul reapers he had heard in the mess hall. Xander knew this laugh, for he had heard it many times before. Slowly turning around, the cowboy's eyes somehow widened further from what he saw before him. A family of six was relaxing in the cool shade of a large tree. A man with dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a strong, yet lean build in a police uniform was chasing after a little girl who appeared to be ten years old. The little girl giggled as she played tag with her father, while wearing the man's police cap. She wore a pink shirt and short, white pants. Her long black hair waved freely in the gentle breeze, while her blue eyes shined with an innocence and happiness only a child her age could know. Watching the father and daughter playing were four more people who sat in the great tree's shade. A beautiful woman, who didn't look a day over twenty, was sitting on a picnic blanket, smiling at her husband and daughter. She wore a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved, red shirt. Her long jet-black hair was held up in a ponytail, while her loving brown eyes glittered with joy. Next to her were two children who appeared to be about five-year-old twins. One was a boy with short brown hair and had light brown eyes, while the other was a girl with mid-length black hair and crystal blue eyes. The little twins were too busy petting a full-grown border collie to notice their older sister's playing. However, what really had the Guardian's attention was the final member of the family.

Himself.

Despite being shocked from seeing his own self, Xander knew whom the people his doppelganger was interacting with. They were his family back on Earth and were the ones he loved more than anything else in the multiverse, even after he was chosen to become a Guardian. He was back home.

Suddenly, the clear skies darkened into an ominous darkness. The trees and flowers began to die, while the cowboy could hear screams of terror coming from every direction. Hearing cries above him, Xander looked up to see giant creatures raining from the skies and killing all in their path. The cowboy wasn't the only one as the people around him panicked and ran for their lives. Unfortunately, not many escaped.

All around him, Xander could see innocent people disintegrated into dust, blown apart into mists of blood and guts, crushed by debris, and torn apart limb from limb. Blood, guts, and body parts littered the park, the streets; everything that was once clean and shining was now soiled and burned. The horrible creatures attacked in full fury, as the city was reduced to rubble and ashes.

Turning quickly, Xander tried to run and get his family to safety, but found himself unable to. His legs weren't responding to his commands and stayed in place. The cowboy tried to call out, but no words came. Not even a whimper.

Xander's pupils shrunk and felt fear clench his heart when he saw the creatures turned their focus to his family. The cowboy saw his mother scream in horror, as she tried to grab her children and run, but could not. She was slashed in the back by a creature with sickle shaped claws and bled profusely on the dead grass. Glancing to his left, Xander noticed his father raising his gun and began shooting at the monsters, while telling the cowboy's doppelganger to take the kids and run. The police officer fired several shots at the creatures before he too was cut down. A giant clawed hand grabbed Xander's father and tore him in half. Blood and intestines rained, as the monster began devouring the corpse.

As this happened, Xander tried desperately to move, but his body still denied him movement, as the cowboy could do nothing but stare in horror and pain as he saw his family die before him. Tears ran down the cowboy's face, as every scream, every kill was a knife to his heart. Through his tears, Xander could make out his doppelganger whispering something to his little sister before hugging her and the twins tightly for a moment. The doppelganger then ran away from the younger children and towards the monsters, waving and yelling madly to act as a distraction. However, the selfless act was for naught, as the other Xander was crushed underneath a deadly giant's foot and was reduced to nothing but a gory stain on the ground.

It was after this that several monsters took notice of the defenseless children.

_'No. No. No. No. Please, not them. Please!'_

Xander's thoughts were ignored, as the little girl and her twin siblings ran with their dog as fast as they could, crying for their lost family and for help. Their cries were unanswered, as a tentacle reached out and grabbed the dog before the monster devoured it. Another beast ran forward, chasing after its prey. It shot a spray of green fluid at the older sister. Xander realized that the fluid was acid, as the ten-year-old screamed in pure agony, as her body melted into a puddle of bloody goop. The fate of the twins was no different than the rest of their family, as a charred black monster burned them to ashes.

Finally, Xander was able to regain control of his body, but it was too little too late. The cowboy collapsed to his knees, as he continued to stare at what little remains of his family that existed, ignoring the death and destruction around him. The cowboy could smell fire and burnt flesh, as the great buildings were reduced to ashes and rubble, smoke rising out from what was left. Corpses and torn limbs soaked the ground in blood and bodily fluids. Whatever faces that were untouched had expressions of complete terror and fear.

Suddenly, everything vanished into nothing, as Xander clutched his head on the invisible floor. Immediately, a voice made itself known to the cowboy. It spoke in a condescending manner and tormented the weeping Guardian with its taunts, echoing throughout the void and pounding into Xander's skull.

_"Oh my. If it isn't the pathetic runt! How have you been? I hope you enjoyed my little show."_

_'Shut up…'_

_"It's so sad to see such a lovely family perish don't you think? At least it was quick and painless. Oh wait! It wasn't! Hahahahahahahaha!"_

"Shut up," whispered Xander.

_"Oh? What was that? I couldn't hear you over the screams and cries of anguish. It was music to my ears."_

"Shut up."

_"You're going to have to speak up runt! You're pathetic enough without all that shitty sense of honor you have. You're useless and weak! No wonder your precious family was murdered."_

**"I SAID SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP YOU SON OF A BITCH!"**

_"Oh, it seems I struck a nerve! You know words could never hurt anyone, but ripping them to pieces will! Hahahahahahaha!"_

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

* * *

><p>Xander shot up straight, screaming loudly enough to wake the entire Seireitei. Gasping in ragged breaths, the Guardian threw the covers off and quickly redressed before jumping out of the room through the window. Not a moment afterwards, a startled Hanataro broke the door open, carrying his zanpakuto in a defensive position. However, the medic found nothing but an open window and some blankets on the floor.<p>

*Meanwhile*

Xander ran through the fields and passed the trees that surrounded Hanataro's home, unknowingly entering the Seireitei in a matter of minutes. Tears stung the cowboy's eyes but the pain was overwhelmed by sadness and trauma. Xander continued to run for a good half hour before slowing down. Breathing heavily, the Guardian blinked before taking a look at his surroundings. Xander saw that he was near one of the entrances that led to one of the Seireitei's courtyards, but didn't know which division territory he was in. Calming himself, the cowboy slowly made his way to the wall opposite of the entrance before sitting down and leaning against it. Xander took several deep breaths before closing his eyes, trying to stem the headache that consumed his head.

"A bit late to be out isn't it?"

Startled, Xander jumped into a defensive stance, but was surprised to see Captain Kyouraku at the entrance of the courtyard. Raising his hands, the old captain chuckled, as he tried to not look threatening.

"Easy there, kid. I didn't mean to startle you," smiled Shunsui.

"I'm older than you," mumbled the cowboy.

"Come again?"

"What are you doing out here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that," chuckled Shunsui.

"Sorry. I just have a lot on my mind right now," sighed Xander, as he dropped his stance.

Shunsui chuckled. "You're not the first and I'm sure you won't be the last."

Xander nodded as an awkward silence took over the scene. Shunsui stared at the ragged cowboy before turning around and walking into the courtyard. However, the captain stopped at the entrance before glancing at the cowboy over his shoulder.

"I'm hosting a little get together with some of the other captains. You want to come in for a drink or two before heading back home?"

Xander looked up and thought about the invitation before nodding. Right now, the cowboy wanted nothing more than to get rid of the voice in his head and some alcohol would probably do the trick.

"Sure. A glass or two would help a lot."

Shunsui smiled before tipping his hat and continued towards his division. Taking the act as a sign to follow, Xander trailed behind the captain until the two reached the veranda. Upon reaching it, Shunsui opened one of the paper doors before gesturing the Guardian to enter. Nodding his head in appreciation, Xander walked in to see Ukitake, Zaraki and Yachiru, and a purple haired woman all drinking sake and trading stories with each other. Behind the cowboy, Shunsui slid the door closed, alerting their presence to everyone. Immediately, all heads turned to the newcomers before greeting the hat-wearing warriors.

"So this was why you excused yourself, Shunsui," said Ukitake.

"Well if it isn't ancient history himself," said Zaraki.

"Hi, mister cowboy!"

"So he's the stranger you were telling me about, Ukitake?"

The white-haired captain nodded. "Yes. Melee-san. I would like you to meet a good friend of ours. Yoruichi Shihoin," gestured Ukitake to the purple-haired woman.

"A pleasure," greeted the cowboy before taking a seat next to Zaraki. Shunsui retook his place next to his surrogate brother before pouring a glass for Xander. Thanking the man for the alcohol, the cowboy eyed his reflection for a minute before downing the drink in one gulp.

"Well, you certainly know how to hold your sake," smirked Yoruichi.

Xander held out his cup, as Shunsui refilled his glass. "I took up drinking not long after the shit hit the fan."

Ukitake frowned. "You mean when Zennousha took over."

Xander nodded. "The alcohol makes it easier to forget what happened and eases the headaches from time to time. Acting like a random drunk also helped me hide from Zennousha's forces."

Zaraki snorted. "Hiding when you should be fighting? Sounds like a pansy to me than some ancient warrior."

"Zaraki-san," warned Ukitake.

Xander didn't respond, as he did nothing but stare into his own reflection. "I couldn't do anything else," whispered the cowboy.

Shunsui perked up at this. "What do you mean? I'm sure you were wounded and outnumbered, but you could have fought from the shadows if you wanted."

Xander shook his head. "It wouldn't have mattered. Zennousha's hunter killer squads took down anyone who even voiced a bad opinion of him. They were elite assassins and act as a secret police force. The only thing to do is run or hide, and even then you needed luck on your side."

"So you hid in plain sight," said Shunsui.

Xander nodded. "I survived with the few skills I had, while some good people were able to hide or help me escape. I owe them my life, but I could never repay them."

The soul reapers blinked. "Why not, mister cowboy?"

"Most of them didn't even get a chance to scream before they were silenced," sighed Xander.

The cowboy's answer caused the shinigami to frown before exchanging glances. The more their ally spoke about their new enemy, the more horrible their adversary sounded.

"I am sorry for your loss," spoke Yoruichi.

Ukitake nodded. "We have also suffered such loss from the hands of Aizen."

Xander looked up. "What did he do?"

Yoruichi scowled. "A hundred years ago, Aizen experimented on both shinigami and regular souls with hollowfication. He nearly killed several captains and lieutenants and forced my friends and I to exile ourselves."

Shunsui sighed as he downed another glass. "In all honesty, we should have questioned Aizen when he notified what happened all those years ago. Maybe if we had, then Lisa-chan and the others would still be here."

Ukitake grasped his brother's shoulder comfortingly. "We all miss our old friends, Shunsui. We will meet them again someday, since they went missing before they could be executed."

Yoruichi and the other shinigami nodded. "That four-eyed freak always disgusted me anyway," growled Zaraki.

Xander chuckled, gaining the attention of the soul reapers. "Doesn't sound too different from the clichéd madman wanting to take over the world. Wonder if he got a book on how to act like one?"

The shinigami laughed at the small joke before taking in some more sake. Xander followed suit before tipping his cup for some more.

"So," Shunsui began.

"Soooo," Xander trailed.

"Why were you wandering the empty streets of the Seireitei," asked Shunsui.

Xander sighed. "I'm going to need some more alcohol then," replied the cowboy, as he downed his current glass.

Shunsui nodded and refilled everyone's glasses. "So, did something happen?"

Xander downed his drink before taking a deep breath. "I had a nightmare."

"A nightmare," asked Ukitake.

Zaraki snorted. "A bad dream? That's all?"

However, the cowboy ignored the comment. "I have nightmares frequently ever since Zennousha's coup. However, the most recent nightmare was the worst."

Ukitake and Shunsui shared a glance with Yoruichi, while Zaraki and Yachiru also appeared to be interested. The cowboy didn't notice this, as he continued to stare into his reflection.

"I saw my family and my dimension get wiped out right in front of me."

The cowboy heard some of the soul reapers gasp and voice their disbelief; however, none of their reactions had startled Xander. The cowboy merely looked up to see the wide-eyed looks of Ukitake, Shunsui, and Yoruichi. However, Zaraki and Yachiru had less surprised looks, as the father and daughter were used to such death during their time in the Rukongai. However, the latter part of what the cowboy had said had clearly gotten to all the soul reapers at the table.

Zaraki smashed his fist on the table, nearly breaking the furniture in two. "Impossible! There is no way one man could destroy an entire dimension!"

Xander turned to the humongous captain, frowning. "Well, it did. My dimension was wiped from existence before my eyes."

"But you said Zennousha took over Gaia," said Ukitake.

Xander nodded. "Yes, I did say that. However, I am not native to Gaia. I come from one of the many dimensions that exist in the multiverse. I was chosen to become a Guardian after I had saved an Alpha Guardian by the name of Retro."

"How could one man be that powerful," voiced Shunsui.

"I know what you mean, Captain Kyouraku."

"How do you think he did it," inquired Yoruichi.

"I don't know the specifics behind his power, but I believe Zennousha needs his generals to help him."

"Generals?" Kenpachi grinned viciously at the prospect of life-threatening battles, especially against the so-called Guardians of Legend.

Xander felt a bit uncomfortable at the shark-like smile Kenpachi was sporting, while Yoruichi and the others merely sighed at their comrade's typical behavior. Yachiru alternated between eating her treats and cheering at how much fun Kenny would have.

Shaking his head, Xander addressed the group. "Anyway. After the coup, Zennousha gave some his followers the title of General. Unfortunately, I don't know how many were given titles or whom those people are. All I know is that most of them are either former Guardians or military soldiers."

Kenpachi grinned. "Either way, things are going to be much more interesting, especially if your enemies show up during the war."

Xander frowned. "I'd rather not fight a war on two fronts. From what I have observed, you guys will need all the help you can get."

Shunsui tipped his hat. "Xander-san is right. Dividing our attention between Aizen's forces and Zennousha's would be detrimental to our health."

"Even worse, the two groups might join forces," added Ukitake.

Xander nodded. "You are fighting against superior technology, fully trained Guardian-class warriors, and large numbers of support troops and artillery. Unless I can get in touch with my forces, you soul reapers will be overwhelmed."

"Nice to see such an optimistic outlook," replied Yoruichi sarcastically.

"Sorry. It's just that I can't afford any mistakes in this. If Zennousha gets a foothold in any of the dimensions, then it'll be impossible to cut him out."

"Well, we can't do a thing about it until they actually get here," spoke Shunsui, as he poured everyone more sake.

"Shunsui-san is right. We'll cross that bridge when it arrives."

"I just hope to get a good fight out of all this!"

"We'll have lots of fun Ken-chan!"

Xander sighed before downing his drink alongside the others. Sighing from the burning sensation, the cowboy did admit that the alcohol was helping him forget about his nightmare, but he still felt haunted by it.

"So about your nightmare," started Kyouraku.

"Save it, Captain Kyouraku. Rizer and many others have tried to get me into talking about my nightmares and all of them failed."

"Rizer," questioned Ukitake.

"Rizer is my mentor and friend. He was the second-in-command of the Liberators back when Norik Valkner, the original Prime Guardian of Life, led the group."

"He sounds older than Yama-ji," said Kyouraku.

Xander smiled a little. "That's because he is."

"Really? Just how old is he then," asked a surprised Ukitake. Yachiru nodded eagerly, while Yoruichi and Kenpachi also appeared interested.

Xander set down his cup before holding his chin in thought. "I know that he has been around since the Chaos Wars. I believe he is about two million years old."

The shinigami were greatly surprised from this new revelation about Xander's mentor. Ukitake and Kyouraku glanced to each other for a moment, as neither of them had expected to find someone who's supposedly older than their experienced master. Zaraki and Yoruichi were also thinking along the same lines, as it was easily known that the Head-Captain was the oldest soul reaper among them.

"Well, what do you know? Looks like there's someone more ancient than the old fart," laughed Kenpachi.

Xander huffed in annoyance. "Laugh now, but if he was here, he'd teach you a few manners."

"Bring it on! I love a good fight," grinned Zaraki.

Ukitake coughed. "I have to say it is surprising to hear that your mentor is older than our sensei, but I find it slightly hard to believe."

Kyouraku nodded. "Centuries, even thousands of years. We can comprehend people, especially spirits being that old, but we have never heard of or encountered a being who is millions of years old."

Xander nodded. "I know the feeling, but there are those who live for millions of years. Many of the Guardians were veterans of the Chaos Wars, while some of the Primes have been around since nearly the beginning. I'm just considered a baby when compared to the other Guardians."

"So how old are you," asked a grinning Yoruichi.

Xander smirked. "Five thousand years old. However, I doubt my chances in beating your leader in a fight. The power that old man radiates, even subtly, is easily High-Alpha to mid-Omega Class."

"Anyway, I don't know why you want me to talk out my feelings. What is it that makes you so interested in my feelings?"

Kyouraku smiled as he downed another glass. "Well, since your arrival here, things have been pretty interesting."

Xander snorted. "Yeah. Like saying your dimension is about to be either enslaved or annihilated is really interesting."

"Just because we only introduced ourselves to each other for a few hours doesn't mean we don't care for our comrades."

Xander chuckled. "The last time someone told me something like that they tried turning me over to Zennousha's hunter killer squads."

"It's still not good to keep things bottled up, Xander-san," said Kyouraku, ignoring Xander's last comment.

Xander sighed. "I'd rather have some more sake."

"I won't pry. I respect your decision. We all do," replied Kyouraku. The other shinigami, even Zaraki, all nodded in agreement.

Xander sighed. "You're going to need a lot more alcohol to get me to talk."

Kyouraku chuckled, as he poured more sake for everyone, accepting Xander's small challenge.

*Three Hours Later*

Xander stumbled through the entrance of the courtyard, nearly tripping over his own two feet, as he left the eighth division. Three hours had passed since he issued his subtle challenge and it had left the Guardian in a drunken stupor. Amazingly, Xander was able to out drink the shinigami due to his experience as a random drunkard; however, he was still affected by the alcohol's effects. The cowboy turned left and stumbled down the streets of the Seireitei, turning and stumbling in random directions. Once in a while, the cowboy would lean against a wall and throw up what used to be his dinner. The Guardian continued this pattern of stumbling, random turns, and vomiting until he sat against a wall to rest.

"Ah, man. Should not have let Kyouraku pour me that twentieth cup," burped Xander.

"Xander-san? What are you doing out here?"

Hearing the surprised voice, the drunken cowboy looked up to see a surprised Isane standing in front of him. The lieutenant had taken a walk to calm herself after another one of her nightmares, as she had decided to leave her captain in peaceful bliss. Smelling the familiar scent of alcohol, the silver-haired woman saw Xander stumble to his feet.

"Lieutenant Kotetsu. What are you doing here?"

Isane raised a brow, as she helped steady the cowboy. "I was taking a nightly walk. More importantly, shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I should, but I'm not," Xander slurred slightly.

"You know. I envy you, soul reapers," said the inebriated Guardian.

"What do you mean?"

"You. You know your place in the world. I don't."

"I'm sure you'll find your place as well, Xander-san," whispered the lieutenant, as she helped the drunken man walk.

"No I won't. My place was at home. My home is gone."

Isane didn't like where Xander's words were heading. Although Xander didn't appear to have the slurred speech that usually accompanied the drunkenness, it was obvious to the healer that the cowboy had yet to regain his bearings.

"It got blown up. I saw the monsters come down, but I couldn't do a thing."

"You're drunk, Xander-san. Come on. Let's get you back to Hanataro's house."

However, the cowboy seemed to ignore whatever Isane had been saying and continued his drunken rant.

"I remember the screams. The bodies. The blood," whispered the Guardian, as he continued to stumble over his two feet. If it wasn't for Isane, Xander would have stumbled into the walls and tripped over rocks every few minutes.

"Come on, Xander-san. You don't know what you're saying."

"I know what I'm saying," the Guardian hissed, as he stumbled out of Isane's arms before tripping over a crack in the floor. Landing with a thud, Xander turned over to see Isane sighing and shaking her head.

"Blood," whispered the Guardian.

"What?"

"I remember seeing blood. So much blood," trailed Xander.

Isane stayed quiet, as she thought about what to say next. Drunk or not, the lieutenant knew she heard a piece of Xander's past, a piece that unsettled her greatly. Knowing that she had to report her experience to her captain, Isane stood for a few minutes before sighing and moved towards the Guardian. The lieutenant sighed once more when she saw that Xander had fallen asleep before grasping his shoulder and disappearing in a blur of shunpo.

*Meanwhile*

Hanataro sighed as he slumped back to his home. The small healer had spent most of the night searching for his wayward guest, but found no sign of the cowboy. Groaning, Hanataro rubbed his sore muscles, as he had fallen over rocks and tree roots during his search. However, the healer was startled when he saw Isane appear out of nowhere with a sleeping Xander near her feet.

"Isane-fukutaicho!"

Hearing the familiar voice, Isane looked up to see her friend approaching the duo. However, the lieutenant frowned when she saw Hanataro's dirty and tired state. Knowing that the smaller healer had gone out to search for Xander, Isane quickly explained to Hanataro what had happened. Surprised but nonetheless nodding to the news, Hanataro immediately helped his superior carry Xander into the house.

After cleaning up both himself and his guest, Hanataro helped Isane get Xander into bed before walking outside for a moment to relax. Sighing, Hanataro thanked his superior for bringing back the wayward Guardian. Isane merely smiled before frowning, as she looked towards the glistening night sky. Sensing her feelings, Hanataro followed suit, as the two healers stood in silence for a moment.

"The sky is quiet tonight," whispered Hanataro.

Isane nodded, her frown not fading from her lips. "But it feels haunted somehow."

"We'll help him, Isane-fukutaicho. We'll help him," spoke Hanataro with determination.

Isane frowned. "The question is. Will he allow us to help him?"

* * *

><p>Here is the third revised chapter! Please review and tell me your thoughts!<p> 


	4. Visiting the Divisions

Hanataro and the Guardian

Hello everyone! Sixsamchaos here! This is my revision on my third chapter.

If anyone has any questions about my story then please send me a message.

Criticism is encouraged, but flames will be ignored, as this is my story and I shall write no matter who says otherwise.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. It belongs to Tite Kubo. I also don't own anything from other animes, books, or videogames as well. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time, on Hanataro and the Guardian…<strong>

"At ease. I am here to introduce Xander Melee. He will be staying with us for some time."

"I thank you for your hospitality, Captain Unohana. However, I do think I will need a guide if I am to temporarily stay in the Soul Society."

"I have decided that Hanataro will accompany you for the rest of your stay in the Seireitei."

"B-b-but Unohana-taicho. What about my duties here?"

"Your duties for now will be to escort Melee-san around the Seireitei and act as his guide."

"I'm hosting a little get together with some of the other captains. You want to come in for a drink or two before heading back home?"

"Well, since your arrival here, things have been pretty interesting."

"Yeah. Like saying your dimension is about to be either enslaved or annihilated is really interesting."

* * *

><p>*The Next Day*<p>

Xander groaned as he felt the new day's sunlight hit his face. While the cowboy would have enjoyed his awakening after a peaceful sleep, the massive headache and tension in his muscles crushed such feelings. Sitting up, Xander clutched his head, as he attempted to regain his thoughts, trying to remember what had happened last night. Not a moment after he let out another groan, the door opened to reveal Hanataro and Isane, who had stayed the night to make sure the cowboy didn't do anything else.

The two soul reapers sighed before stepping into the room. Hanataro approached Xander, as his hands radiated the familiar green energies of healing kido, while Isane stood with her hands on her hips, reprimanding the cowboy.

"Well, it is good to see our guest finally awake," said Isane sarcastically.

"Ah, man. What happened," groaned Xander.

"Isane-san found you drunk and wandering the streets of the Seireitei last night," said Hanataro, as he continued applying the healing kido to the man's head.

Xander sighed, as the headache and muscle pain began to fade. "Well, that explains why I feel so awful this morning. What exactly did I do?"

Isane began retelling how she had found the cowboy last night, and how he had been talking nonsense. However, the healer neglected to tell Xander about what he had exactly told her before he lost consciousness, knowing that it wouldn't help his current state. Hanataro also told the Guardian how he had searched for Xander for the better part of the night. Xander merely nodded, as last night's events returned to him.

Xander groaned. "Aw crap. Must have had another nightmare if I drank that much alcohol.

"Nightmare," questioned Hanataro, as he finished healing the cowboy. Isane also perked up, not knowing what had happened to the Guardian before she had found him.

Xander nodded. "Yeah. I have nightmares frequently. Most of the time, I can handle them but some are just too much for me. I end up drinking the night away."

Hanataro and Isane shared a concerned glance before turning back to the cowboy. Both soul reapers knew that Xander had some mental trauma, but they had not expected the man to have nightmares as well. Isane knew that she would need to report this discovery to her captain as soon as possible. As if sensing her thoughts, Hanataro nodded before helping Xander into his trench coat and signature wide-brimmed hat.

Isane smiled slightly before patting Xander on the shoulder before bidding them good-bye. Returning the good-bye, Xander thanked the lieutenant before she left the room, while also thanking Hanataro for his hospitality and for searching for him.

After a quiet breakfast, Xander asked his escort the day's plans. Hanataro informed the cowboy that he was to help Xander familiarize himself with the Seireitei's layout and with the shinigami who reside in it. Nodding, Xander followed Hanataro out of his home and towards the Seireitei. It wasn't long till the duo reached the protective walls of the shinigami base of operations.

"W-We'll head to the fourth division first. I need to get my m-medical bag restocked."

Xander nodded before a realization suddenly came to him. Turning to Hanataro, the cowboy addressed the medic.

"Hey, Hanataro. When you found me in the rubble, did you happen to find a black metal object along with a couple of bags?"

Hanataro blinked before shaking his head. "No. I was a-actually more focused on your health than on a-anything else."

"Can you lead me to the supply room I crashed in. When I entered your dimension, I had supplies and weaponry that I brought with me. I ditched them when I was in free fall."

The medic nodded in understanding before informing the cowboy that they would find his supplies after restocking Hanataro's bag. Returning the gesture in thanks, the duo continued walking, eventually entering the Seireitei after a brief discussion with the giant gatekeeper, Jidanbo.

Although Xander was surprised to see that the Soul Society had giants residing in it, the cowboy wasn't too frightened, as he had seen a number of Guardians who were giants themselves. Following his guide's expert knowledge of the Seireitei, Xander saw that it didn't take long to reach the fourth division. The duo quickly met up with Isane and Iemura when they had entered the main complex, the lieutenant glad to see Xander feeling better since their previous encounter last night.

It didn't take long for Hanataro to restock his medical bag with the supplies he needed and the duo were quickly making their way through the division's hallways. However, Xander noticed that Hanataro would be ignored or rudely insulted whenever they had walked past a patient or a member of Hanataro's squad. Furthermore, Hanataro didn't even retaliate against the other shinigami and just took everything with a small smile. However, the cowboy knew that the smile was strained and frowned.

_'I don't like this. A medic is usually addressed with respect and gratitude for their service. They are only ostracized when they are horrible at their job. From what I can tell, Hanataro wouldn't even let an animal get hurt. I better address this with him later on.'_

Soon enough, the duo had reached the destroyed supply room before entering and searching through the debris. Xander had described to Hanataro what they were searching for, as the two warriors rummaged through the rubble. The duo had agreed to split up and each take one side of the room, as Hanataro searched the left side, while Xander searched through the right.

Tossing and pushing through the destroyed tiles and stone, it wasn't long before Hanataro had found the bags Xander had lost. Unfortunately, the medic wasn't able to lift the duffel bag no matter how hard he tried, although the backpack was much easier to carry. Smiling, Xander approached the medic, carrying his M16A1 rifle, which had miraculously survived the fall.

Voicing his thanks to his escort, Xander quickly shouldered his rifle before shouldering his duffel bag and his backpack. This slightly discouraged Hanataro as Xander was able to lift the heavy bag with little effort, while the medic couldn't even make it budge. However, this feeling quickly left as Xander thanked Hanataro again in appreciation before following the medic once again through the hallways. As the duo walked out of the division, Hanataro decided to ask Xander about his belongings, especially about his rifle. Smiling, the cowboy happily informed the medic that he had brought weaponry and survival supplies with him before asking the medic if he knew what guns were. Hanataro nodded, having seen them carried by policemen during his brief missions to the World of the Living. Nodding in approval, Xander explained that his rifle was a much more powerful gun compared to the pistols the police carried.

As the duo continued walking, Xander asked his guide what were the day's activities. Hanataro looked down in thought before snapping his fingers.

"I-I could give you a tour of the thirteenth division first and t-then head to the tenth division. There is s-someone I would like y-you to meet."

Nodding, the cowboy readjusted his bags before following the healer throughout the Seireitei. However, Xander huffed in annoyance from all the curious looks and whispers whenever the duo encountered soul reapers. Hanataro merely smiled before leading the Guardian down the less crowded streets.

*Near the Thirteenth Division*

Avoiding the more crowded streets of the Seireitei allowed a more peaceful walk, as Xander and Hanataro were nearing their destination. However, Xander couldn't help but feel that someone was watching them. Glancing to Hanataro, the cowboy could tell that the healer was also feeling the same thing. Shaking his head, Xander merely pushed the thought away as nothing but paranoia.

* * *

><p>*Meanwhile*<p>

What the duo didn't know was that they were being watched. Staring at the screens that showed footage from the cameras discreetly placed around the Seireitei, Captain Kurotsuchi watched the Guardian with keen interest. The mad captain wanted to experiment on the dimensional traveler to gain more information about the Guardians, but knew that it wouldn't please the other captains. Instead, the mad scientist was able to convince Head-captain Yamamoto that his spying would help keep an eye on the Guardian. Although a little reluctant with the borderline stalking of their dimensional guest and ally, the shinigami commander couldn't disagree with the clown-faced captain's logic.

Unfortunately, the observation so far yielded nothing but the brief episodes Xander had last night. Kurotsuchi growled as he wasn't even given a blood sample from Unohana to experiment with and was threatened by the head healer that Xander was under her protection.

Kurotsuchi slammed his hands against the keyboard. "Lousy woman! If that accursed healer just allowed me to study the speci-I-mean-man, then I could be conducting some very important experiments! Watching a tourist all day was never planned for, living legend or not!"

Sighing in frustration, the insane captain called out to his daughter. "Nemu! Get in here you useless bag of flesh!"

Immediately, a beautiful black-haired woman appeared in the room via shunpo and bowed slightly to her captain. "Hai, Mayuri-sama. What is it that you wish?"

"Nemu! I want you to take over and watch the speci-Guardian, while I return to my projects."

"Hai, Mayuri-sama," replied the unemotional woman.

With a nod, the mad captain walked over to a sealed door across the laboratory. It was large, thick, and heavy, made out of the hardest metallic materials the mad captain could get his hands on. Using a quick kido spell, Kurotsuchi unlocked the metal barrier before entering his special research lab. The large door slammed shut before locking itself, leaving Nemu alone in the observation room.

Her expression not having changed once since she had entered the lab, Nemu calmly approached the controls. However, the lieutenant quickly typed in new coordinates into the computer, bringing up new surveillance footage. The image of Xander and Hanataro was quickly replaced with the image of a high school in the World of the Living. More specifically, the new image focused on a small group of students situated on the roof. Typing in some more commands, the footage zoomed in until it was focused solely on a bespectacled young man with black hair.

Upon seeing the young man, Nemu blushed before she sat down, smiling slightly. Resting her chin on her hands, the young woman sighed in admiration.

"Uryuu-kun."

* * *

><p>*Hanataro and Xander*<p>

However, the peace was broken when Hanataro turned a corner and walked right into a group of five soul reapers. Hanataro had bumped into the largest of the five as he fell on his rear, but Xander was able to steady the medic before he hit the ground. Taking a glance at the group, Xander raised a brow when he saw that they all had strange hairstyles. Looking back at Hanataro, the cowboy was surprised to see his escort beginning to shiver with fear. Xander was about to voice his concern when a surprise punch threw him off balance and into the dirt.

"Hey! Watch where you're going you brat," screamed the soul reaper Hanataro had bumped into.

"Hey! That guy isn't from the other divisions. I think he's that Guardian guy we keep hearing about."

"And he's got that pathetic fourth division trash! The wimp hasn't been given his daily beating yet!"

"You're right, which means we can finally have some fun. Hope you like pain kid! We'll make sure to give your friend the same treatment so you won't feel left out!"

The shinigami immediately encircled the duo to prevent their escape, laughing and cracking their knuckles. Shaking his head, Xander quickly took off his bags and his rifle before standing up and offering his hand to Hanataro. Taking the hand, the medic quickly got his feet under him before nervously glancing at the surrounding group.

"So, Hanataro. Care to introduce me to your friends," said Xander as he stood back to back with the healer.

"They are f-from the eleventh division. They b-beat on me whenever we meet."

Xander frowned as he stared at the largest soul reaper. "If there is one thing I despise, it is bullies."

"Don't worry, my friend. We can take them," spoke Xander as he shifted into a fighting stance. Shakily, Hanataro shifted into his own stance.

Growling, the largest shinigami lunged forward, striking with a right hook, but Xander ducked and retaliated with an uppercut to the chin before slamming his fist into the thug's chest. The shinigami was launched straight into a wall before losing consciousness. The other four shinigami were shocked to see their comrade knocked out, but quickly brought their attention to the cowboy, seemingly ignoring Hanataro in the process.

The first soul reaper went for a right jab, but Xander caught the fist before punching the shinigami in the ribs. As he pushed the winded man away from him, the cowboy didn't notice another shinigami moving to stab him with his drawn blade. However, Hanataro intercepted the attack by slamming his own sword down on the offending weapon before smashing his shoulder into the surprised thug's chest. Using his entire weight, Hanataro was able to knock the shinigami back far enough to have him hit his head against the nearby wall.

Noticing what happened, Xander was surprised to see his timid escort saving him, but quickly noticed that the last two eleventh members were about to attack the healer. Immediately focusing his energies, Xander shot his hand out towards the thugs. Suddenly, both thugs crashed into the ground leaving imprints in the stone floor, losing consciousness in the process.

With the skirmish over, Xander sighed before easing his breath, while Hanataro stayed rooted to the ground in shock. Following the healer's gaze, Xander saw that Hanataro was still staring at the small craters the cowboy had created. Sighing, Xander grabbed his belongings before walking up to his escort and flicking him on the forehead.

"Hey," cried Hanataro as he snapped out of his shock.

"I'm guessing you want to know what that was all about."

Hanataro nodded, as he returned to leading the Guardian towards the thirteenth division.

"Well. To start off, what happened was that I used one of my techniques. It is called **Gravity Crush**. It allows me to temporarily increase the gravity of a certain object or area, and is very useful against enemies."

"So you c-control gravity," asked an amazed Hanataro.

Xander shook his head. "I won't be able to control gravity in its entirety, as that kind of power belongs to one of the Prime Guardians. However, I can manipulate it to a certain extent."

"So, it is l-like our spiritual pressure."

"Huh?"

"Shinigami h-have the power to exert their spiritual e-energies and create a g-gravitational power. Like making the air heavy."

"Interesting. I should learn more about this world if I am going to help protect it."

"D-Do you think you could teach m-me that technique?"

"No problem. However, I am not sure if I can explain how to do it correctly. Maybe there are some abilities that I could learn from you as well."

"Maybe."

*A Few Minutes Later*

It wasn't long until the two warriors were in front of the thirteenth division's entrance. Entering and greeting any shinigami that they came across, Hanataro quickly led Xander through the long hallways of the division, hoping to get away from all the curious looks and whispers that were starting to annoy the cowboy. Eventually, the duo stood in front of Captain Ukitake's office, however, the two heard a muffled sound just as Hanataro was about to knock for entrance. The cowboy and the medic shared a curious glance before turning back to the door.

Just as Hanataro was about to open the doors to the office, a man suddenly crashed through the entrance. As splinters and beams flew through the air, Hanataro yelped in surprise, ducking his head to avoid any injuries. However, Xander wasn't so lucky, as the man had plowed into the cowboy's gut, knocking both men into the opposite wall and landing painfully.

"Aw, man. What the hell hit me," asked Xander as he rubbed his head. Fortunately, his bags were able to break most of the fall.

Looking to Hanataro for an answer, the young shinigami merely pointed to the dazed lump next to the cowboy. Turning to his left, Xander saw that the man was muscular but not overly so and was about six feet tall. He also had dark hair with a short goatee and appeared to be wearing a customized version of the standard shinigami uniform that Hanataro wore. The man also wore a thin headband on his forehead.

Almost immediately after the trio regained their bearings, Captain Ukitake emerged from his office along with a young woman. The young shinigami appeared to be about Hanataro's height and had dark blonde hair, gray eyes laced with surprise and concern. Frantically stuttering out apologies, she helped both Hanataro and Xander off the floor. The cowboy blinked for a moment, as he noticed that the young woman was also wearing an altered uniform like the man still on the floor. However, the ensemble consisted of white-collared shirt worn underneath her standard uniform along with white gloves covering her hands.

"Now look at what you did, Sentaro! You knocked over someone with that freakish head of your!"

Hanataro and Xander were slightly startled when the newly identified Sentaro immediately stood up, returning the young woman's insult. "I wouldn't have crashed into him or have broken the door if it wasn't for you, short stack!"

"You're saying it's my fault that you hit him!"

"Well, you're the one who slammed me through the door!"

"That's because you tripped me when I was giving the captain his medicine!"

"You and I both know that giving the captain his medicine is my duty!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

Choosing to ignore his bickering subordinates, Ukitake stepped forward to greet the confused duo.

"Apologies for their behavior. They didn't mean to hurt anyone or cause such a mess," smiled the white haired captain.

Xander and Hanataro nodded, as the cowboy rearranged his baggage to a more comfortable position. Hanataro also checked his own bag, smiling at how his medical supplies were kept intact. Although confused from the items Xander was carrying, the captain nevertheless welcomed the surprise visit from the duo.

"H-Hello C-Captain Ukitake," bowed Hanataro.

"It is good to see you again, captain," added Xander.

"Likewise, Hanataro-kun. Xander-san. Please allow me to introduce you to my third seats. Ahem, Kiyone-chan, Sentaro-kun, please introduce yourselves to our guest, Xander Melee."

Immediately, the arguing shinigami stopped and stood at attention in front of their captain with serious expressions. This slightly unnerved Xander from such attentiveness to their superior's command, while Hanataro was still amazed at how they could switch gears so suddenly. The cowboy noticed that both soul reapers were staring at him intently, as if searching through his very soul to see if he was a threat to their captain.

_'They're trying to size me up.'_

A moment passed before Sentaro stepped forward and offered his hand out to the cowboy, wearing a large smile. "Well, it's nice to finally meet the man who fell out of the sky! The name's Sentaro Kotsubaki! At your service!"

Xander smiled at the man's enthusiasm, as did Hanataro, and accepted the handshake, although it didn't last long, as Kiyone kicked the man away. "Damn it, Sentaro! I was going to introduce myself first!"

"Well, too bad because it's already done, Kiyone!"

Utterly confused by this turn of events, Xander glanced at Hanataro and Ukitake with a questioning look. "Do they do this often?"

"You have no idea," sighed both Hanataro and Ukitake.

After watching the two soul reapers argue for several minutes, Ukitake and Hanataro decided to give Xander a tour of the division's grounds, leaving the co-third seats behind. The kind-hearted captain showed the cowboy all the major facilities of the division, such as the training dojo, the cafeteria, and the sparring grounds. In addition, Hanataro was informing Xander of the smaller details of the division, having visited the division numerous times over the years. Eventually, Ukitake had to take his leave and return to his duties, but turned back to Xander before he left.

"Oh Xander-san, I just wanted to inform you that until we're able to find a suitable place for you to stay in, you shall be alternating between the different divisions for several weeks."

The cowboy nodded in gratitude to the experienced captain, but declined the invitation to stay at the divisions. "Thank you for your hospitality, Captain Ukitake, but I will have to decline. I have decided that I will stay with Hanataro for the duration of my stay. I feel the small home to be much more peaceful and welcoming than the hustle and bustle of the Seireitei. If that is alright with Hanataro of course."

Hanataro perked up at this, as it seemed he would be acting as both guide and roommate to the cowboy. "Oh! I-it is fine, Xander-san. I d-don't mind the company."

"Are you sure about this, Hanataro," asked Ukitake.

Hanataro nodded with a small smile. "I-I would like the c-company. It gets l-lonely sometimes at h-home."

Ukitake nodded. "I shall inform the other captains at our next meeting. For now, please enjoy your visit, Xander-san. Hantaro-kun," bowed the captain.

Hanataro and Xander returned the bow before continuing the tour, while the captain returned to his office. The medic showed Xander some more of the division's layout, while also informing him of how to navigate through the many hallways of each division. However, the tour seemed to end when Hanataro spotted a certain shinigami just as they had entered the division's gardens.

"Rukia-san! It is very good to see you again," exclaimed Hanataro, as he ran up to the female shinigami.

Hearing Hanataro's greeting, Rukia looked to see the approaching duo, as she set down the papers she was looking over. Turning, the ice-wielder smiled at the medic and gestured for the two to join her on the veranda, although there was curiosity in her eyes when she spotted the cowboy. Xander also returned the curious expression, as he had not seen Hanataro greet someone so happily besides his captain and lieutenant. The cowboy also sensed that there was an air of grace and power that surrounded Rukia.

"Hanataro! It's great to see you too! How have you been and who's your friend?"

"I-I am fine, Rukia-san. This is Xander Melee," replied Hanataro, as he introduced the cowboy to his friend.

"Nice to meet you," greeted Xander as he bowed as best as he could with all the baggage he was carrying.

"A pleasure to meet you as well, Xander-san," said Rukia as she returned the bow and picked up the stack of papers she had set down.

"Um, what are those, Rukia-san?"

"Oh. These are just the reports I was going to deliver to Captain Ukitake later today."

"Are t-they about the W-World of the Living?"

"They sure are! I just got back today, and was planning to spend some time with the girls and Nee-sama before heading back."

Xander blinked. "Why were you in the human world?"

"Rukia-san here is l-like our l-liaison w-with Ichigo-san and his f-friends," stepped in Hanataro, as he gestured to Rukia.

"Really? Do you mind if I could take a look at your report? I'm a little curious about this world's Earth."

Although curious about the cowboy's statement, Rukia nonetheless allowed Xander to see her report, which in her opinion was pretty great. However, upon looking through the report's pages, the cowboy's eyes widened slightly in disbelief. Taking his reaction as amazement at her artwork, Rukia felt her chest swell up with pride, as she expected a compliment to come next.

However, the cowboy had different thoughts about the young soul reaper's work. At first, he expected the report to be made of words, not drawings. What confused Xander even more was that the drawings seemed to be that of a little girl's. Just as the cowboy was about to voice his thoughts, an unwanted voice immediately made itself known.

_**'Hahahaha! These pictures suck!'**_

_'What the hell? I thought I got rid of you after I got drunk!'_

_**'****You know you can only put me to sleep for so long before I'm back!'**_

_'I don't have time for you! Go back to sleep! Wait, she's staring at me. Crap! I have to give her my opinion, but I can't offend her.'_

"Did a ten-year-old make this report or are you that bad an artist?"

_'Why the hell did I say that? You had something to do with this didn't you!'_

_**'Guilty as charged! I live to make your life miserable! Now that my work here is done, I'll leave you for now.'**_

While Xander was busy arguing with the voice inside his head, he wasn't able to see his companions' reactions. Hanataro's mouth dropped to the ground as he stared at the cowboy in horror. Shifting his gaze to Rukia, the medic shivered when he saw her furiously icy glare. The added effect of killing instinct didn't help the nervous shinigami either. Almost everyone in the Seireitei knew that Rukia was a little sensitive of her artistic abilities. Hanataro glanced between the two before wisely stepping away from Xander, preparing a kido in case he had to help the cowboy after the expected beating.

"What did you say about my report?"

Rukia growled before kicking Xander in the shin, following up with a punch to the gut, winding the cowboy. Xander hunched over, but couldn't regain his bearings, as Rukia immediately slammed the cowboy to the floor with a strike to the back of the knee. Groaning from the pain, Xander tried picking himself up, but kept slamming into the floor, as Rukia stomped on his head. Meanwhile, Hanataro kept wincing at the pain the small shinigami was inflicting to the taller Guardian.

_'I hate you so much, bastard.'_

_**'I love you too, idiot.'**_

"I did not mean any offence! Will you stop hitting me," grunted Xander in between Rukia's stomps.

"Please stop this R-Rukia-san. He didn't mean it," added Hanataro.

Fortunately for the cowboy, Rukia seemed to calm down, having vented out her fury. The shinigami huffed before walking off of Xander's head to stand next to Hanataro, picking up her report along the way. Groaning, Xander picked himself up and readjusted his belongings. Hanataro stepped forward to inspect the Guardian, but was surprised to not see any bruises on the man's face. This reminded the medic of how he had found Xander back at the supply room a few days ago. Discharging his kido, the medic made a note to question the cowboy about his healing capabilities later on.

"Again. I'm really sorry about that. There's an annoying voice in my head that makes my life hell," apologized Xander as he brushed the dirt off his hat and coat.

"There is a difference as to being blunt and to being offensive, you know."

"True. Although it really couldn't hurt to take an art class or something," teased Xander.

Hanataro shivered as Rukia growled once more, as the medic could even see the tic marks bouncing around his friend's head. The medic shivered even more as Rukia's killer glare shifted to him, although it was mostly due to Xander trying to hide behind the much smaller shinigami. Looking questioningly at the cowboy, only to get a shrug in return, Hanataro chuckled nervously before seeing his own breath before him.

*A Few Minutes Later*

Captain Ukitake smiled as he walked towards the division's veranda, hoping to enjoy the gardens and some tea before returning to the daily routine of paperwork. The calm captain also hoped to see Rukia again, as he always enjoyed their little talks. However, the sudden drop in temperature caused the captain to frown, as he stepped into the veranda. Raising a brow, Ukitake stepped up to a shivering Hanataro, as he observed several large ice blocks and a few frozen plants throughout the gardens.

"I presume Xander-san has met Rukia-chan."

Hanataro nodded. "T-They should be b-back by now."

As if the medic was psychic, Xander suddenly appeared before jumping behind Hanataro, attempting to use his smaller comrade as a human shield against a very irate Rukia. However, upon seeing her captain, the female shinigami immediately withdrew her sword before greeting her superior with grace and respect. This caused Xander to blink at the young woman's immediate change in attitude, while also glaring at the blade that was a little too close to his backside than he wanted just a few minutes ago.

Ukitake and Hanataro merely sighed before smiling at Rukia, who had the decency to look sheepish for almost killing their dimension-jumping ally.

*An hour later*

Leaving the thirteenth division, Xander and Hanataro were joined by Rukia on their trip to the tenth division. Fortunately, Ukitake and Hanataro were able to explain the reason for Xander's presence to the young noblewoman before any more incidents occurred. However, Xander still chose to walk on the other side of Hanataro and keep a little distance between him and Rukia, still a little wary of the female soul reaper's deadly sword. Currently, the three were almost at the tenth division, making small talk to avoid any awkwardness.

"So, Xander. Why did you come to the Seireitei? Why didn't you arrive in the World of the Living or in Hueco Mundo," asked a curious Rukia.

Xander faced the curious soul reaper, but still paid attention to his surroundings. "Well, my mentor and I felt it was best to meet with the Soul Reapers first. I know for a fact that humans have a tendency to fear the unknown, and my arrival would have caused a lot of panic. However, I might have to reveal myself to the world's leaders if we are to fight against Zennousha's forces on Earth. Hopefully, it will not come to that."

"What about the hollows?"

"The hollows are a bit more savage, but I will need to appeal to them as well, if I am to keep Zennousha from taking Hueco Mundo. I know there are arrancars in that world, so I will need to sway them to our side."

Hanataro shook his head. "That is e-easier s-said than done. Aizen m-must have all the hollows under his c-control."

"Well, in any case, we'll get through this crisis once we've dealt with that traitor," added Rukia.

Xander shook his head. "You must never allow an enemy have time to recover. Give them time, and they will strike back with a vengeance."

"I'm sure the captains will think of a plan to take down the invaders as well."

Xander glanced at Rukia. "You seem pretty confidant of your superiors."

"Well, of course. Our captains are the most powerful soul reapers in the Soul Society. We also have some pretty strong fighters in the World of the Living too," replied Rukia.

"Well, us Guardians were the most powerful force in the multiverse and were similar to heralds of the Celestials. We were also betrayed and the coup also caught us by surprise like you shinigami were with yours. However, our casualties were a lot more disastrous than in your situation. To me, you guys were lucky to not have been completely broken."

Rukia and Hanataro both grimaced from the cowboy's statements, knowing that they were indeed lucky when it came to Aizen's coup. The medic knew of the appalling injuries he had helped his captain deal with, especially when it came to healing Ichigo Kurosaki and the others after the traitor had escaped to Hueco Mundo. Noticing their grim expressions, the cowboy waved his hand before smiling at his companions.

"Don't worry about the past or your luck for that matter. Just be glad that you guys will get a chance at some payback."

"That's if they don't make things complicated like attacking the World of the Living," groaned Rukia.

Hanataro was about to respond; however, he noticed that they had finally arrived at the tenth division's entrance. Quickly alerting Rukia and Xander, Hanataro greeted the patrolling guards before leading the group towards the captain's office. However, overhearing the new recruits talking about how Captain Hitsugaya and the other veteran shinigami were training caused the medic to lead his companions to the training grounds instead.

It didn't take long for the trio to reach the training grounds. In fact, the group had entered the grounds just as they saw a beautiful, yet ferocious ice dragon dissipate into the air, as they saw a small, white-haired shinigami sheath his blade. Upon noticing the approaching trio, the small shinigami stepped forward, while a beautiful redheaded woman also joined him. Both Rukia and Hanataro bowed to the two shinigami, while Xander nodded in greeting to the captain and his lieutenant. Nodding in return, Captain Hitsugaya returned Hanataro and Rukia's greeting.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise. What brings our favorite medic, ice-user, and guest here," smiled Rangiku.

"It's great to see you too, Matsumoto-san. Hanataro was just giving Xander a tour of the Seireitei and I just happened to be tagging along."

"It is nice to finally meet you face to face, Melee-san. I am Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and this is my lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto," said Hitsugaya, as he introduced himself and his lieutenant.

"It is an honor to see you as well, captain. I just hope it was under better circumstances."

"Hey there, cutie. I have to say that you're certainly quite the looker," smiled a flirty Rangiku.

Xander chuckled, as he returned the smile. "I have to say. Seeing a gorgeous smile like yours is certainly making my day a lot brighter," winked the cowboy.

Matsumoto giggled at the gesture before walking off to the side with Rukia. The cowboy figured the two friends would want to catch up before turning to Hanataro and Hitsugaya.

"So what was that ice dragon we saw before it disappeared?"

"It was the power of my zanpakuto," answered the captain, as he gestured to the katana strapped to his back.

"I had just finished training with some of my subordinates when you three had arrived," added Hitsugaya.

"A-Actually Hitsugaya-taicho. I was wondering if w-we could use y-your training grounds," inquired Hanataro.

The young captain blinked in slight surprise, but nodded his head nonetheless. Glancing at the cowboy, Hitsugaya saw that Xander was also confused over the sudden request. Turning to Xander, Hanataro asked the cowboy if he could fight against him right on the training grounds. Raising a brow, Hitsugaya was surprised to see this newfound confidence from the gentle healer, but still maintained his cool demeanor. However, the same couldn't be said for Xander, as the cowboy blinked in confusion for a moment before accepting his escort's challenge.

"Wait a minute! Are you seriously challenging this guy to a fight, Hanataro," asked Rangiku, apparently overhearing the medic's request alongside Rukia.

"Actually. That's not a bad idea at all. You have to admit all of us are curious about what Xander here can do," voiced Rukia.

"Agreed," nodded Hitsugaya.

"I suppose it is to be expected. I mean. I did drop in unexpectedly didn't I," said Xander as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes, and from what I heard, quite literally too," giggled Rangiku.

"Well, I want a piece of this action too," added Rukia, as she stepped forward with a smirk.

Xander returned the smirk. "I always love a good challenge. Let's see what you two are made of."

*The Training Grounds*

The training grounds were quickly deserted, as Xander and his two opponents stood facing each other under the bright sun. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were watching from the nearby veranda and were surrounded by a large number of other division members who were also interested in the match. Xander's rifle and bags also sat next to the two warriors, as Hitsugaya agreed to watch over the cowboy's possessions during the match. In addition, both leaders saw that there were many veteran shinigami witnessing the fight along with a fair number of rookie division members.

"My, my, it seems everyone wants to see what our guest is made of," spoke Rangiku to her captain.

Hitsugaya nodded. "It is not everyday you get to witness a living legend show its skills. However, we must see if Xander will be able to help us in the war against Aizen."

"You sure you still want to do this?"

Xander matched Rukia's smirk with one of his own. "Oh, don't worry about me. I am accustomed to fighting against multiple fighters. Just try to keep up, ice cube."

A small breeze blew past, as it was agreed that the fight would begin at the sound of a bell. Both Hanataro and Rukia were in their normal fighting stances with their hands gripping their respective zanpakuto hilts. However, Rukia noticed that Hanataro seemed a little nervous about the imminent fight despite him being the cause of the current training match.

"Don't worry, Hanataro. There will be injuries, but nothing too serious will happen. Besides, we have you here to help us if anything happens," reassured Rukia.

The noble shinigami's words seemed to have the desired effect, as Hanataro's eyes shifted from uncertainty to pure determination.

"N-Not that I d-don't mind you not using the r-rifle, but w-where is your weapon Xander-san."

Xander chuckled. "Oh, I have my blades, Hanataro. However, they're just a little different from the blades you soul reapers are used to.

Immediately, Xander fell into a stance that resembled a boxer's pose; however, the cowboy's eyes steeled eyes nearly caused the soul reapers to take a step back. In fact, the cold eyes of a seasoned killer staring right back at the duo appeared to make Xander a completely different man. Knowing full well of Xander's unsaid message, Rukia and Hanataro immediately drew their swords and shifted into readying positions.

*SHINK*

Both Rukia and Hanataro felt their eyes widen in surprise, as Xander smirked at their reactions to his newly revealed weapons. Extended from the cowboy's gauntlet-like gloves, two steel blades that reached about a foot and a half past Xander's fists glinted brightly under the sun's bright rays. Unknown to trio, the other soul reapers were also surprised by the unorthodox blades that suddenly emerged from Xander's gauntlets. However, Hitsugaya believed Captain Soifon would be more than pleased to wield such potentially deadly hidden weaponry, especially as she was leader of the stealth force.

*RING*

"You wanted to see what I'm made of right? Well, then! Let's get it started!"

Not a moment after, Xander charged at the ready shinigami.

* * *

><p>Here is the fourth revised chapter! Please review and tell me your thoughts! Feedback is always good!<p> 


	5. Fighting Snow and Lightning

Hanataro and the Guardian

Hello everyone! Sixsamchaos here! This is my revision on my fifth chapter.

If anyone has any questions about my story then please send me a message.

Criticism is encouraged, but flames will be ignored, as this is my story and I shall write no matter who says otherwise.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. It belongs to Tite Kubo. I also don't own anything from other animes, books, or videogames as well. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time, on Hanataro and the Guardian…<strong>

"Ah, man. What happened?"

"Isane-san found you drunk and wandering the streets of the Seireitei last night."

_'What the hell? I thought I got rid of you after I got drunk!'_

"Rukia-san! It is very good to see you again!"

"Maybe there are some abilities that I could learn from you as well."

"A-Actually Hitsugaya-taicho. I was wondering if w-we could use y-your training grounds," inquired Hanataro.

"It is not everyday you get to witness a living legend show its skills. However, we must see if Xander will be able to help us in the war against Aizen."

"You wanted to see what I'm made of right? Well, then! Let's get it started!"

* * *

><p>As Xander quickly closed the distance between them, Rukia immediately flash stepped out of sight, but Hanataro made no attempt to move. Recognizing the anxiety and fear in his friend's eyes, Xander grimly knew that he would need to prepare Hanataro for the true chaos of total warfare, if he was to survive against Zennousha's armies.<p>

Suddenly sensing Rukia's presence, the cowboy twisted sharply to block the soul reaper's slash with his left blade, generating sparks as the two warriors fought for dominance. Stepping forward, Xander forced the ice-user back before swinging with his right blade. However, Rukia easily back flipped away, using the cowboy's shove for momentum. Deftly landing on her feet, Rukia swiftly stabbed forward; however, when Xander sidestepped the attack, Rukia immediately switched her position and kicked the taller man in the jaw.

Slightly stunned, Xander took a step back before shaking off the surprise feint. Looking up, the cowboy noticed that his female opponent had rejoined her comrade. Wiping the blood from his mouth, Xander saw the smaller woman smirk as well as the spirit that danced in her eyes. Smirking himself, the cowboy immediately charged again, as the duo clashed again in another deadly tango. Meanwhile, Hanataro helplessly stared on, his own nervousness holding him back.

_'What should I do? I know that I need to help Rukia-san, especially since I am the one who asked for this spar, but what can I do? Wait. Unohana-taicho once told me that there were other ways of fighting than battling with a zanpakuto. Another way to…that's it!'_

***Training Ground Veranda***

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto continued to watch the spar between Xander and Rukia alongside their fellow shinigami. Both officers were interested with the unique fighting style the cowboy possessed, as it appeared that the man didn't favor a particular method. However, the captain quickly turned his attention to Hanataro, having seen the medic move out of his peripheral vision. Noticing her captain's shift of attention, Matsumoto and a few other soul reapers also noticed the fourth division member, as Hanataro ran after the clashing duo. The silver-haired captain also noticed that the medic was mumbling something as he ran.

_'Hmm. What are you up to, Hanataro?'_

***The Fight***

Rukia ducked once again, as Xander's right blade passed harmlessly above her, while swiftly parrying the next strike from the cowboy's left sword. Having rarely fought a dual-wielding fighter aside from her own captain on rare occasions, the ice-user hated to admit that Xander was slowly tiring her out. Fortunately for the noble, it appeared that Xander was also having a hard time finishing the match, as Rukia did her best to either dodge or parry Xander's attacks before immediately springing her own strikes. Panting, both warriors jumped back for a quick breather, but not without keeping their guards up.

_'Damn. I can't seem to hit the girl. She's too nimble and agile for me to find a good opening. Her smaller stature also makes things harder for me to overpower her. Still, I can sense that she's holding back, although I can't really say anything about that either.'_

_'Xander's stronger than he looks. I can tell that he's holding back, but if our future enemies are even stronger than him, then we'll probably be in trouble. One thing's for sure, I am going to speak to Captain Ukitake about training against people who use more than one weapon.'_

The female soul reaper and the Guardian locked eyes a moment longer before charging again. However, both warriors were so preoccupied with their battle that neither had noticed Hanataro sneaking up on the Guardian. Before Xander could take a step forward, Hanataro quickly slashed the cowboy's back, as the medic quickly regrouped with his companion. Screaming from the surprise attack, Xander painfully crashed into the dirt face first.

Stunned by her friend's bold move, Rukia stopped her advance and stared in disbelief; however, the shock didn't stop the ice-user from noticing the crimson glow that Hanataro's zanpakuto was radiating. Knowing what would happen next, Rukia shook off her surprise and looked towards the stunned Guardian. Upon a closer look, Rukia also noticed that Xander's wound was quickly healing. In fact, it was healing at a rate that seemed to be too quick for Hisagomaru's usual ability. The healing wound reminded the shinigami of the instant regeneration abilities that the higher class hollows seemed to have. Locking the similarity to the back of her mind, Rukia looked back to Hanataro when he had grabbed her shoulder.

"Hanataro…did you just slash Xander's back?"

"Y-Yes…l-listen Rukia-san I-I have a plan that might catch h-him off guard."

Glancing back at the still stunned Guardian, Rukia smirked. "I'm listening."

***Training Ground Veranda***

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto looked on with shock from Hanataro's unexpected move. Shaking his head, the short captain noticed that his men were also gaping at the turn of events, although more comically than the ice-user would have liked. Turning to his lieutenant, Hitsugaya saw her continuing to blink, as if to get rid of anything that might be messing with her vision. Still, the young captain understood how his second-in-command was feeling, as the two had interacted with the small medic for a while now. In fact, it was almost unthinkable for them to believe that their timid companion could be a killer.

"Did you see that, captain? I think my mind was playing tricks on me."

"Yes, I did see it, Matsumoto. I'm quite surprised, myself, as well. I didn't think the little medic had it in him." As he watched the healer speak with the fellow ice-user, Hitsugaya couldn't help but smile slightly from Hanataro's slight confidence boost. The silver-haired captain knew about how the rest of the Soul Society treated members of the fourth division, especially since Hanataro seemed to suffer more abuse than others.

_'It seems Unohana was right. He really may have what it takes to surpass his brother.'_

***The Fight***

"Ah, man. I knew Hanataro needed a confidence boost and all, but I didn't think he'd actually catch me in a surprise attack," groaned Xander.

Shaking his head, the Guardian quickly got back on his feet before sheathing his blades. Patting his back, the cowboy sighed in relief to feel his trench coat still intact, although the same couldn't be said about his shirt after checking it as well. Fortunately, the trench coat also seemed to have taken the brunt of the healer's slash, so the wound wasn't too deep to begin with.

_'Thank god this thing can withstand anything. Rizer would kill me if I came back with it destroyed.'_

Looking up, the Guardian noticed his two opponents whispering something to each other. Popping his neck and back, Xander drew his gauntlet-blades with each flick of the wrist; the sound immediately alerting the shinigami to his recovery. Noticing the fire and excitement in their eyes, the Guardian immediate recognized the situation.

_'Hmm. It seems the two of them have come up with a plan. This makes things difficult. Although the both of us were holding back, I know Rukia and I are pretty much even in terms of swordsmanship. Hanataro, on the other hand, is still a complete mystery to me other than his healing techniques.'_

"Well, I must say that you caught me by surprise, Hanataro. I didn't think you had it in you to hit me with a surprise attack. I might not know what the two of you are planning, but I plan to put a stop to it."

"R-Ready, Rukia-san," whispered Hanataro.

"Ready, Hanataro," smirked Rukia.

Accepting their challenge, Xander shifted back into a defensive stance and dared the duo to attack. However, the cowboy raised a brow when Hanataro suddenly slid to a halt and kneeled down. The shock quickly turned to realization, as Rukia continued her sprint and used the medic as a springboard, increasing her speed even further with her exceptional use of shunpo. Startled from the high-speed technique, Xander was able to block her strike, using the reflexive abilities he had developed over the years. Unfortunately, the strike was still able to push the Guardian off balance, as the duo quickly capitalized on their assault. Hanataro immediately tried to get behind the cowboy's guard with a strike to the chest before ducking out and allowing his partner move in for a slash.

As Xander stumbled back after parrying another attack, the Guardian knew exactly what his opponents were doing. They were slowly tiring him out with their constant hit-and-run attacks, always switching between attacks so that the cowboy wouldn't be able to put up a decent counterattack.

_'Every time I counter one of them, the other jumps right on me. I hate to say it, but they're using a smart strategy, using teamwork to take down a larger opponent. I need a game changer fast!'_

Meanwhile, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, and the other shinigami observed the new development with interest. In fact, the small captain smirked as he observed how Xander had to continuously adapt to the changing styles. Rukia's graceful steps and stances combined with Hanataro's spinning, albeit a little sloppy, movements complimented each other to form some sort of dance against Xander's sharp counter strikes. Glancing over at the cowboy, Hitsugaya saw that Xander was thinking the same thing about his opponents, especially with the increasing look of irritation on the cowboy's face.

Xander growled. "Enough! **Resist!**"

Hanataro and Rukia were suddenly knocked back several meters, as Xander radiated with a sudden burst of golden energy. Groaning from the hard landings, Rukia and Hanataro saw that Xander was quickly closing in on them, still radiating with the golden energy. Immediately getting their feat under them, Hanataro and Rukia shifted into their signature stances, focusing their own spiritual pressures to life. Xander's golden energy soon shined against the stunning light blue auras of his opponents, although Hanataro's power seemed to take on a slightly greener shade. The opposing auras began clashing for dominance, as the shinigami powers began to increase in intensity as did Xander's the closer he approached.

**"Dance, Shode no Shirayuki!"**

**"Fulfill! Hisagomaru!"**

The intensity of their auras reached their peak, although it could be seen that Hanataro's power was smaller than that of Rukia's. Undeterred from the sudden increase in power, Xander continued his charge, as his blades began radiating a crimson energy. However, the Guardian noticed that their swords were transforming into new weapons. Rukia's blade, rather than change shape or length, was now pure snow white, as the tsuba appeared to be similar to snowflake, while a long white ribbon glided into existence from the pommel at the end of the hilt. Meanwhile, Hanataro's blade shrunk and transformed into what appeared to be a scalpel with a red gauge in the middle of the hilt.

As the distance between the cowboy and the shinigami quickly shrank, Rukia glided into a graceful dance before holding her blade upside down. Immediately, a circle of light appeared around Xander, causing the Guardian to skid to a stop and look down in surprise.

**"Some no mai, Tsukishiro!"**

In the split second the ice princess called out her attack, Xander raised his arms before a pillar of light engulfed the cowboy. As the light died down, everyone in the training grounds stared in awe at the beautifully formed ice pillar, its frost hiding the Guardian from view. However, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto weren't concerned for the cowboy, as they were some of the few people who knew that Rukia had the ability to control how lethal her ice could be. Both captain and lieutenant knew that the power behind the ice princess's attack was meant to incapacitate rather than to kill. In fact, Matsumoto giggled at how big headache Xander would have later on. However, their eyes widened, as did Rukia's when the pillar suddenly started to shake and crack violently.

*BOOM*

As the ice princess shielded herself from the wailing mist and small ice chunks, Rukia gaped, as a scowling Xander emerged from the surrounding mist. Golden and crimson energy once again surrounded the Guardian, as he limped towards the shocked shinigami.

"You think a little water and ice could beat me! I've dealt with far more threatening attacks than-"

*VOOM* *BOOM*

Whatever words the cowboy was going to speak were cut off, as an enormous beam of red energy blasted the Guardian away from the duo. Ignoring Xander's yelp of surprise and subsequent screams of pain, Rukia turned and stared wide-eyed at a shaking Hanataro who brought the smoking scalpel back to his side. Saying that she was stunned was an understatement, as Rukia couldn't believe the timid and kind medic she knew could unleash such a massive and devastating attack. However, her shock towards the attack was nothing compared to her shock when she saw the Guardian walk out of the smoking crater before she and Hanataro were blasted back by a wave of crimson energy.

Raising her aching head, Rukia's eyes widened when she saw the cowboy had nothing but a few bruises and cuts that were quickly healing up, aside from the dirt and ash that covered his black attire.

_'Impossible. My attack should have incapacitated him, and Hanataro's blast was like getting hit with a cero. Just what is he? Even his power feels different from normal spiritual pressure.'_

"I know what you're thinking. Why do I look like I've only had a small skirmish? It's simple really, as I have a powerful healing ability. However, there are other reasons as to why I heal so quickly. That's part of the reason why I'm so hard to kill."

Hanataro grasped the ice princess's shoulder. "Rukia-san. Ready f-for the next p-part of the plan?"

Rukia nodded before focusing her attention on Xander's blades, as the crimson energies seemed to conflict with the Guardian's golden aura. Noticing his opponent's steeled gaze, Xander smiled before lifting his gauntlets into a cross position, smirking, as the crimson energies seemed to give him a slightly demonic look.

"You must be wondering about my blades. They have the most interesting ability to use elemental attacks, while also being made of a special material only found in Gaia. I used my **Magma Cutter** technique to break free of your little ice prison. Don't get me wrong, your attack was still effective in freezing my joints, but it didn't get the chance to finish the job."

Arms still crossed, Xander crouched down before sprinting with a surprising amount of speed. As the distance between them closed, Hanataro and Rukia immediately tensed before sharing a glance.

"Get ready, R-Rukia-san."

"You sure about this, Hanataro?"

"H-Hai. I have been chanting the s-spell. It might n-not be as s-strong as a n-normal one, but it m-might end the fight."

"Alright, Hanataro. I'm counting on you to end this for us," said Rukia before shifting her stance and turning her blade upside down. Placing her hand on **Sode no Shirayuki**, she quickly turned the blade clockwise and slid her palm across the shining white steel. Clouds of snowflakes erupted from the cool blade and glistened beautifully in the sunlight, entrancing its audience.

**"Some no mai…"**

Rukia then shifted her position so that her side was facing the incoming Guardian and stabbed her blade four times on the ground, each stab leaving behind a trail of crystal clear spiritual energy. As the shinigami pointed her blade face up towards Xander, Rukia narrowed her eyes, placing all her attention on the Guardian. The ice princess could hear Hanataro almost finish his chanting and wished him luck, as she knew they only had one shot in winning this spar.

_'Come on…just a little closer…there!'_

"This is it! **Magma Cutter,**" cried the Guardian, as he unleashed another wave of crimson energy.

Rukia squinted in an attempt to not be blinded by the surge of fiery energy, but was still able to focus on her target. As the intense heat almost reached the two shinigami, the ice princess tensed before releasing her own attack.

**"Hakuren!"**

Suddenly, an enormous amount of think snow erupted from the beautiful katana before rushing to meet the wave of fire. With a roaring explosion, both attacks fought for dominance before canceling each other out. As the snow evaporated and the fire extinguished, Xander narrowed his eyes at Rukia's smirking expression.

"What's so," trailed Xander before feeling a cold chill creeping up his legs. Eyes widening in panic, the Guardian looked down to see his feet and ankles encased in ice. Striking the ice with his still super heated blades, Xander struggled to free himself until the cowboy heard the tell tale thumping of footsteps rushing towards him. Looking up, the Guardian was startled when Rukia nearly cut his head off; however, Xander was able to parry the attack before grabbing and flinging the shinigami back towards Hanataro.

**"Gravity Crush!"**

Landing painfully into the ground by the sudden attack, Rukia gasped, as she felt the wind get knocked out of her. Although unable to prevent herself from being crushed into a crater, Rukia was able to move her body just enough to prevent getting a concussion. Just as Xander was about to return to the task of freeing himself, the cowboy felt his hair beginning to rise, as a sudden surge of energy caused him to turn his gaze to Hanataro.

Startled, Xander saw that the medic was standing right in front of the Guardian just three meters away. Palms pointed out towards Xander at chest level, Hanataro continued his chanting, as a yellow orb formed, sparking erratically with a surge of electrical energy. Gaping at the sudden increase in power from the medic, Xander quickly returned to freeing himself, but stopped when he heard the medic's chant.

**"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!"**

"Shit!"

**"Hadō #63. ****Raikōhō!"**

With the spell finally completed, Hanataro launched the lightning attack straight into the trapped Guardian. As Xander raised his hands in an attempt to fend off the attack, the electrically charged ball of energy shocked the Guardian to his very core. Xander gritted his teeth, as he felt the energy course through his body before being engulfed in a blinding light. Hanataro shielded himself, as he was knocked back by the exploding shockwave that followed until Rukia managed to catch the flying healer. Wind and dust kicked up and raged across the training grounds, as even Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, and the rest of the spectators felt the destructive powers of the healer's kido.

"AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>Here is the fifth revised chapter! Please review and tell me your thoughts! Feedback is always good!<p> 


	6. Divisions and Muramasa

**Hanataro and the Guardian**

**Hello everyone! Sixsamchaos here!**

**Here is the next chapter of my story. I apologize for the long wait.**

**It's just that I had a stressful week with AP Exams and all.**

**Please review and send me your opinions.**

**Again, criticism is encouraged and I would like to get any advice so that the story is more appealing to you.**

**If anyone has any questions about my story then please send me a message.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. It belongs to Tite Kubo. I also don't own anything from other animes, books, or videogames as well. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Damn it!"<em>

"_**Hadō #63. **_**_Raikōhō!"_**

_Screaming out the spell's name, Hanataro shot the lightning attack straight at the panicing Guardian. Xander was finally able to free his feet; however, it was too late. The electrically charged orb of energy made contact and released its devastating power. Lightning coursed through the man's body, as Xander was engulfed in light. Hanataro on the other hand was knocked back by the force of the exploding shockwave until Rukia caught him. Wind and dust kicked up and raged across the training grounds, as even the spectators were able to feel the destructive effects of the healer's kido._

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"_

*Audience*

"…"

"…"

"…Did that really happen, Captain?"

Hitsugaya continued to stare at the receding dust cloud, but responded to his lieutenant's question with a nod. Who knew that the timid medic had it in him to launch a spell of that magnitude? True, the spell wasn't as strong as one performed by a fourth seat or higher, but it was stronger than a normal Raikoho nonetheless. A small smile graced the man's lips but left as quickly as it arrived.

_'Perhaps there is hope for him after all.'_

Rangiku wasn't the only one to have been floored by the medic's kido, as many of the other shinigami conversed over what they had seen. Some were in disbelief that the healer out in the training grounds was the same kid they had seen being bullied time and again. Others were actually impressed by the level of power Hanataro had put into that spell, and some agreed that the boy would probably join the kido corps in a few decades.

"Man, did you see that kido spell? I never saw anyone besides the higher officers using that spell with that much power."

"I can't believe it. The kid's got some balls after all."

"I thought he was the weakest soul reaper out there. Who would have thought that he would be the one to attack?"

"He is, but I guess he's finally getting stronger because that was good strategy and teamwork out there."

The soul reapers continued to comment about the surprising medic but were soon put to silence as the smoke began to clear.

*Meanwhile*

Rukia couldn't believe the amount of power Hanataro had put into that one spell. Not even Hinamori and herself would power a hado spell with that much spirit energy. Usually high-level attack spells were used without the full incantations since they were to distract the enemy, while also dealing damage. The ice-user quickly snapped out of her shock and helped said medic get to his feet. Inspecting her friend, Rukia breathed a sigh of relief to see that Hanataro wasn't too hurt by the recoil but still breathed heavily.

Rukia chuckled. "My, Hanataro you certainly know how to end a fight with a bang. That was some attack you used. Are you alright?"

"I-I'll be fine. That spell t-took a lot out of m-me," sighed Hanataro.

Suddenly, Rukia quickly grabbed the back of the medic's collar and flash stepped just in time to avoid getting hit by another wave of energy. However, the energy wave seemed to be different, as it sparked with blue electricity. Reappearing a few feet away, the two looked up to see Xander limping forward, as the dust cloud finally cleared. To the shock of both the spectators and the two fighters, the cowboy looked completely fine except for a few bruises, cuts, and scorch marks on his clothing. The Guardian also seemed to be favoring his right leg. Strangely enough, Xander's coat was still intact, but his shirt was completely destroyed. Electricity also danced around his gauntlet-blades before fading away. Xander continued to limp forward until he was a mere three feet away from the two soul reapers.

"Teamwork, surprise, and a finishing spell. Seems I fell for your plan…the spar goes to you," huffed Xander before falling flat on his back.

Hanataro immediately closed the distance and began performing the necessary healing kido on the dazed Guardian. Rukia quickly recomposed herself, as she resealed her sword and walked calmly to her friends. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto soon joined the group, as the other soul reapers once again conversed with each other.

"Congratulations on your win," complimented Hitsugaya.

"Thank you Captain, but it was Hanataro's thinking that won us the fight," replied Rukia.

Matsumoto jumped in. "Are you kidding me? That last attack almost gave me a heart attack! Who knew little Hanataro here could make such a blast?"

However, said medic never answered, as Hanataro continued to stay focused on healing his friend. This caused the three soul reapers to center their attention on the exhausted Guardian and medic. Luckily, the wounds were shallow and were healing quickly, but Hanataro noticed that the bruises and cuts weren't being healed by his kido, as he was focusing on Xander's left leg. This also caught the attention of Hitsugaya and Matsumoto, as the former made a note to report this to the head-captain in the next captains' meeting. The busty lieutenant was also thinking along the same lines and planned to tell the other lieutenants about the spar in their next meeting. Rukia, however, was wondering where that last attack had come from, as she detected a tiny piece of Hanataro's spiritual pressure from the electric wave.

Xander continued to stare off in a daze before finally coming back to his senses. Sitting up, the cowboy thanked the healer before getting up. However…

"Y' ouch!"

"Careful! You j-just healed. Y-you can't do anything s-strenuous r-right now," explained Hanataro.

"I'm going to feel that tomorrow morning," groaned Xander.

"Guess we won't be able to have that spar today Captain Histugaya."

"It's alright Xander-san. We should be returning to our paperwork. Shouldn't we Matsumoto?"

"…"

"Matsumoto," repeated the short captain only to find that said strawberry blonde woman was gone, while the other soul reapers went back to their duties and training. Hitsugaya's brow began to twitch, as Rukia and Hanataro quickly grabbed Xander and began dragging the confused Guardian out of the Tenth Division. The ice-user and medic may have respect and admiration for the white-haired captain but there was no way in hell they would suffer the power of his enraged voice. It wasn't until the trio reached the entrance to the division before hearing…

"MATSUMOTOOOOOOOOO!"

"Uhhh. Is that normal?" asked Xander, as the two soul reapers flinched from the furious shout.

It was Rukia who answered. "Yeah. Most of the time, Rangiku-san would do something that the Captain would get angry over. It's usually skipping out on paperwork or being passed out drunk with Kira-san and Hisagi-san from time to time."

"I see. Do you think we can find a place to eat because I'm starving after that spar we had. Which reminds me, that was very impressive of you Hanataro. I never knew you were so good with attack spells."

"It just so happens that Hanataro and I were planning to join Hinamori-chan and the others for lunch. You're welcome to join us, but expect a few awkward questions from them since you're not from around here. Also, you weren't the only one Hanataro impressed today. I still can't believe you were able to use the Raikoho spell," smiled Rukia.

Hanataro blushed at the praise and tried to keep himself from staring at the beautiful noble next to him. However, he did make a few glances and smiled whenever Rukia wasn't looking. Unfortunately, Xander had seen the interaction, as he was a step or two behind them and smirked slightly.

_'Hmm, it seems Hanataro here has a crush on Rukia. Better leave it alone for now.'_

"I would be honored to join you guys. It'll be a perfect chance to get to know the other soul reapers. I can't really help fight Aizen if I don't know anything about you guys can I?"

With that said, the three warriors traveled to one of the fields within the Seireitei, where they saw a group of soul reapers sitting around a picnic blanket. Fortunately, Rukia and Hanataro had informed the cowboy of who was who among the lieutenants. The group consisted of Hinamori, Hisagi, Kira, Renji, and Isane. Noticing the familiar spiritual pressures, Hinamori quickly waved to the approaching group but was also surprised to see Xander. This was due to the fact that she couldn't sense his spiritual pressure, and it surprised the other shinigami as well. Although they had all seen the man and heard his purpose for coming to their world, many of the officers were still concerned over the credibility of Xander's story.

Hisagi and Kira didn't know what to think about the Guardian, as many of the older generations believed the legends to be merely stories. Renji felt both concern and excitement at the same time. Concern over the fact that there might be a force stronger than Aizen and the ominous future of an inter-dimensional war. Excitement, at the prospect of getting stronger, facing new enemies, and finding potential allies to take down the traitorous bastard and his hollow army.

Hinamori on the other hand, didn't seem to like the stranger. Although, the female lieutenant was no longer in critical condition, Hinamori was still unable to come to terms over what Aizen had done. She truly wanted to believe that Aizen had turned traitor for a reason much to the displeasure of her partner, Tobiume. Although the spirit is frustrated over her wielder's conflicting emotions, Tobiume was always there to comfort her friend whenever said girl had nightmares.

Isane was the only one among the group to not feel any form of anxiety. In fact, the silver-haired woman greeted the group, as Hanataro and the others finally reached the picnic area. Isane smiled warmly at the group; however, if one were to look closely they would have seen a very faint blush on her cheeks when she had greeted Xander. This was something that wasn't unnoticed by Rukia and Hinamori.

"Glad to see you guys made it," greeted Renji.

"Yeah, it's finally nice to spend some time with friends than preparing for war," agreed Kira.

"Um Rukia-chan. Why is he here and why couldn't I sense his spiritual pressure?" asked a slightly nervous Hinamori.

"We invited Xander after we did some training. Wait…what do you mean you can't sense Xander?" replied Rukia.

Hinamori fidgeted slightly. "Well, I could sense both you and Hanataro clearly, but I can't sense any spiritual pressure coming from Xander."

It was here that Xander decided to try an experiment. Focusing on his energy, the Guardian flexed his power a bit, causing his eyes to glow a pale yellow. This caused all of the soul reapers to stare at him proving the Guardian's hypothesis. "I think I know why you can't sense me. It is the fact that I am not technically dead and not using my powers."

Rukia blinked. "I don't understand. When Ichigo and his friends first came here, I could easily sense his spiritual pressure, as did Hanataro here."

"Yes, but you also told me that this guy called Urahara transformed Ichigo's friends into spiritual forms. The man actually turned them into spiritual entities. I on the other hand, am not entirely a part of your universe; therefore, I do not technically exist. The dimensional jump only transforms the user so that they may interact with the local inhabitants of the universe he or she is traveling to."

Hisagi's eyes widened. "If we can't sense Xander then wouldn't that mean Aizen and the hollows can't sense him either?"

"I'm not sure. The only way I can know is if I fight an actual hollow."

"W-Well, let's n-not think about this. We should j-just enjoy our lunch."

"Right," everyone agreed.

For most of the lunch, the soul reapers and Guardian talked over various topics. Isane and Hanataro talked about their duties at the 4th division, while Rukia talked about her time in the World of the Living. Hinamori stayed quiet for most of the conversations but put her two cents in from time to time. Hisagi spoke about the new stories in the newspaper he was printing. Kira informed the healers that he was cutting back on the saki, to which they were greatly relieved. Xander even spoke about his time back in Gaia and some stories from his home dimension. It was actually a surprise to the shinigami when the cowboy revealed that he was not originally from Gaia. The more the group interacted with Xander, the more they were comfortable being around him. However, it was the topic that Renji brought up that truly caught everyone's attention.

"Hey guys. Did any of you experience something weird with you zanpakutos?"

The soul reapers glanced at each other in confusion. "What do you mean Renji," questioned Rukia.

"It's just that **Zabimaru** has been really quiet lately, and even the captain looked a little put off during our spar earlier today."

"Come to think of it, **Tobiume** has been acting strangely as well."

"I don't know if my zanpakuto has been acting weirdly, since me and **Kazeshini** and I never get along. What about you Izuru? Any problems with **Wabisuke**?"

"No actually. However, I can't help but feel that there is something going on that we don't know about."

Rukia turned to Hanataro and Isane. "What about you guys? Anything different with your zanpakuto partners?"

"**Itegumo** has been normal, but I sometimes feel that it's getting harder to get in contact with her."

"**H-Hisagomaru** hasn't been acting strange either."

"Hmm. I wonder what's going on. **Zabimaru** is never quiet when it comes to us talking to each other."

"Hey. What are you guys talking about? Zanpakuto?"

"Oh. That's right. A zanpakuto is the physical manifestation of our souls, and take on the form of the blades that we now wield. It is the source of a soul reaper's power. Together, we work in forming a synergistic union. We connect with our zanpakuto powers in order to gain shikai and bankai," explained Rukia.

Xander's eyes widened. "Incredible. So, it was your zanpakuto that allowed you to change your sword's form?"

Rukia nodded. "Every zanpakuto partner is unique and has its own strengths and weaknesses. We grow stronger by bonding with one another and trust in each other to defeat our enemies. A zanpakuto is born with its soul reaper and dies with its soul reaper. However, I haven't noticed anything strange about **Sode no Shirayuki**."

"Again, incredible. I can't believe that none of you soul reapers came to Gaia when you died."

"What do you mean?" asked a curious Hisagi.

"Since I was chosen to be a Prime Guardian, the Thirteen often tried to train me in their spare time or introduce me to other Guardians. I have many beings from all over the multiverse, but I have never once seen a soul reaper become a Guardian."

"Perhaps it is because of our world's cycle of reincarnation?" asked Isane.

"Maybe. But I wonder why your Spirit King hasn't allowed any soul reapers join Gaia. It's obvious that some of you are more than qualified."

"You'll have to speak with Head-Captain Yamamoto or the Spirit King himself," answered Kira.

Renji looked at Xander curiously. "What do you mean by 'more than qualified'."

"In Gaia, there are five ranks. The highest ranking would be Omega Class. The Omega Guardians are the most powerful Guardians and are usually seen as High Generals in military missions. Underneath Omega Class is Alpha Class, which is similar to the relationship between you lieutenants and your captains. Next is the Beta Class. The Guardians of that level are regular Guardians with moderate strengths and weaknesses. The lowest of the Guardian classes is Delta Class, in which is comprised of newly trained and chosen Guardians. They are considered to be the rookies of the Guardians. However, the rank below them is the people we command. They are kind of like the unseated soul reapers each of your divisions has. They are the bulk of our military strength and follow the regular chain of command from cadets to generals. From what I have seen, all of your captains are Omega Class Guardians, while most of the lieutenants vary between Alpha and Beta Class."

"I know you told us that you can't bring in any troops but is there a way for them to get to our world?" asked Hisagi.

"Hmm. The only way I can think of is hijacking Zennousha's dimensional prototype. It is the machine that will allow him to send his armies to the other dimensions. The problem is that he'll have it heavily guarded, and we were just having small skirmishes since we're not at full strength."

Hanataro looked up. "W-Well. Whatever the c-case, I think w-we should just enjoy o-our lunch and n-not think about it f-for now."

Everyone smiled and agreed to their friend's suggestion. Xander extremely enjoyed the food that was given to him, although he did feel bad for joining them at the last minute. Hinamori now joined the conversations with more confidence, but was still unsure about the cowboy. Hisagi asked Xander about his experiences in the other dimensions but was sadly disappointed when the cowboy told him that he hadn't been to any other worlds. Rukia and Hanataro were chatting about the wonders of the human world while also catching up on recent events. Unknown to the noble, a faint blush seemed to be dusted on the healer's face whenever he spoke to her. However, this wasn't unnoticed by the others. The irony was that Isane would have a faint blush as well when she spoke with Xander, to which the Guardian mistook for an illness, while the others shook their heads in amusement.

It wasn't long till the picnic was over and everyone decided to return to their divisions. However, Rukia and Isane informed the others that they were heading to the SWA's meeting, while Hisagi and Kira were doing the same and invited Xander, but the Guardian declined. Hanataro decided to continue the tour of the Seireitei, while also informing Xander of anything.

*After a Few Weeks*

A few weeks passed, as Xande became more accustomed to living in the Seireitei. The cowboy enjoyed the peaceful reprieve of not being constantly hunted but knew that war would be upon them, as Zennousha's scientists must have completed their dimensional gate by now. During this time, Xander was also introduced to the other divisions to see where he would stay for the remainder of his mission, and was accompanied by Hanataro from time to time.

The first division was the first division, in which Xander stayed. Being the highest ranking division and the "brain" of the Seireitei because of its role in the leadership, the division made Xander slightly uncomfortable with so much authority. Although he did enjoy occasional talks with Yamamoto, the Guardian was more nervous since it reminded him of speaking with the Prime Guardians back in Gaia. Ironically, the Head-Captain was old enough to actually be a Prime Guardian, as the Thirteen are the oldest of the Guardians.

The second division proved to be a nervous time for the Guardian. Captain Soifon still didn't trust Xander and made it slightly difficult for the cowboy during his time in the division. In addition to, the members of both of the captain's squads made sure that Xander would address the woman with up-most respect during his stay. In fact, some were actually spying on the man, which annoyed the Guardian to no end. Fortunately, Rizer taught Xander how to sense a person's strength in the Guardian ranking system. The majority of the soul reapers were not even Delta Class, while the captain was high-Alpha to low-Omega. The lieutenant also seemed to be a low-Alpha. It wasn't until Xander defeated a few of the seated officers that Soifon began to take some interest in him. Unfortunately, this led to a series of incredible painful spars, to which Hanataro was needed to heal Xander's bruises. The cowboy may have high healing ability like all Guardians, but he was still facing against someone who was stronger than him.

On the bright side, Xander felt that he was able to decrease Soifon's distrust in him even if it was just a little bit. However, Omaeda seemed to welcome the cowboy but most of the soul reapers believed that it was just Xander's skill in the kitchen that made the large lieutenant happy to have him in the division.

The third division was interesting in itself, as Xander observed Kira lead his fellow squad members. It was here that the cowboy learned the extent of Aizen's betrayal along with the actions of Gin Ichimaru. Many of the soul reapers were curious and even a little suspicious of Xander since he was a stranger to them. It wasn't until the cowboy interacted with them that the third division opened up to him. This would usually include the cowboy training with the squad members and sometimes assisting the blonde lieutenant in running the division.

The fifth division was a bit more depressing time for the Guardian. When Xander first entered the division, he could feel the sadness and anger that permeated the air. After observing the squad for several days, the cowboy concluded that they were unwilling to trust him, in fear that he too would betray the Gotei Thirteen. Xander also saw that many of the soul reapers hated Aizen for lying to them for so long, and a few even stated that the good captain they knew never existed.

However, it was in Hinamori that Xander had the most emotional time with. The poor girl seemed torn between her fellow soul reapers and her own feelings. It was here that Xander spoke with Hanataro about the girl's emotional state. The cowboy even went to Unohana, Isane, Renji, Hisagi, and Kira. Needless to say, all were suspicious about the cowboy's intentions. It was in the last few days of staying in the division that Xander decided to confront Hinamori about Aizen.

*Flashback*

Xander and Hinamori were currently in the main office of the division. Looking at the lieutenant, it was obvious to the cowboy that she was uncomfortable to be in here, especially when she would glance at the empty desk at the other end of the room.

Xander sighed before taking a seat in front of Hinamori's desk. "You know. I too, experienced a betrayal on a personal level as well."

Said soul reaper froze immediately but still kept her attention on the paperwork. "Is that so, Melee-san?"

The Guardian looked down. "Yes. When I was first brought to Gaia, many of the other Guardians didn't like me at all. I was deemed a social outcast and many rumors were made about me. However, there were four people who saw me as a friend. The first was the Guardian who brought me to Gaia, Fixer. He was a Guardian of Metal. The second is someone named Razor, who was like a brother to me. The third is a girl named Kaiya, and she was both my best friend and the love of my life. The third…was Zennousha."

Hinamori shot up at this. Wide-eyed and mouth agape, it was easy to interpret that she was shocked from this revelation. The girl was horrified that the man that Xander hated with so much fury was once his friend. Knowing that he had the girl's full attention, Xander continued.

"Zennousha and I talked many times and he even helped me out in my training. In time, I began to see him as some sort of uncle, while Razor, Kaiya, and I did everything together. We even made a few pranks on the other Guardians. However, it wasn't until the coup that I saw Zennousha for what he truly is."

"He killed Fixer before my very eyes. He ridiculed me and tried to kill me. I was able to escape and found the others. I planned to get the three of us away from Gaia but it was then that I found out who was aligned with who."

"The three of us were near a cliff when it happened. I was about to warn the Prime Guardians but I was stabbed through the heart by a blade. Turning around, I was shocked to see that it was Kaiya who did it. If that wasn't enough, she stabbed her dagger into my eye, while Razor cut off my right leg and arm."

Hinamori was shaking by now, as she could only imagine how devastated the man before her felt. Seeing Xander's shoulders beginning to shake, the soul reaper suddenly realized that the cowboy was telling her something extremely personal.

"To add insult to injury, Razor threw me off the cliff. I must have broken several bones by the time I hit the bottom. Fortunately or unfortunately, I was able to survive because of my healing abilities. It wasn't until after a few months that I was able to regenerate my limbs. However, I can still feel the cold steel of my _friends'_ blades. I can still see the cold hatred in their eyes. It was here that I realized that Zennousha never saw me as a friend. I discovered that he was simply using me to get information about the Prime Guardians. Razor wanted power, plain and simple. Kaiya on the other hand, actually believed in the lies Zennousha was spouting. She **actually** believed that it was the right thing to do."

Tears could now be seen, as Hinamori's eyes widened. Here was someone who also knew how it felt to be torn apart by a close person's betrayal. However, the next statement shocked Hinamori to her core.

"The reason why I am telling you this, Hinamori-san, is that you remind me of Kaiya."

"I…remind you of…her?"

Xander nodded. "When I began looking for other survivors of the genocide, I was able to track Zennousha's forces and saw Kaiya several times. Each time I was disguised and each time I saw that she seemed more and more uncomfortable with Zennousha's empire. The last time I saw her she was near breaking point. I just don't want that happening to you. You still have friends and allies that not only care for you but also depend on you for strength."

"They depend on me?"

"Yes. Hanataro, Isane, Unohana, Renji, Hisagi, Kira, everyone cares about you. Your division needs you to be strong and to lead them. You are still the lieutenant and you have a responsibility to uphold. Now I can't say anything about Aizen because I never met him but you must understand that he has done terrible things, and betrayed everyone including you."

Hinamori looked down, but did not answer the Guardian. Sighing, Xander looked at the girl once more before getting up to leave. Without turning around, the Guardian said one last thing to the confused and scared lieutenant.

"I hope you will be able to find peace because the next time you see Aizen it will be as enemies than friends. Just remember that you don't have to face this alone. Hanataro and the others will be right there with you."

And with that, the Guardian left.

*End Flashback*

The Sixth Division proved to be the most difficult for Xander to stay in. This was mostly due to the fact that its captain was a noble and the air itself seemed to have a feeling of strictness. Xander was a bit bewildered and impressed at how efficient the division was run. He was even more impressed whenever he saw Byakuya and Renji spar in the training grounds. After seeing Senbonzakura in action, Xander was a bit nervous about fighting someone who can control over a thousand blades at once. However during the spar, Xander noticed that Byakuya received a small cut from his own zanpakuto. It wasn't enough to be noticeable but Xander knew that Renji was on to something a few weeks ago.

Something was going on and it involved the zanpakuto.

The seventh and ninth divisions were also interesting in their own ways. Xander formed a companionship with Captain Komamura through conversations from time to time. It seemed that the anthropomorphic captain enjoyed Xander's stories about the Guardians, especially those who were just like the dog-captain. Unfortunately, Hisagi's newspaper and magazine group proved to be highly annoying, as the reporters and photographers tried to interview Xander everywhere he went. The mob of reporters finally stopped after several events…

…One reporter ended up hanging from one of the division's trees by his underwear with cake smashed against his face…

…A camera was sent back to Hisagi except the photos weren't pictures of Xander but were embarrassing shots of not only him but also of several lieutenants and seated officers as well…

…A few days later, Hisagi was informed that several of his photographers were in the fourth division. It was there that the lieutenant found that they had their cameras stuffed up their…

Needless to say, none of the reporters were keen on finding Xander after that.

The eighth division proved to be a bit of a blur for Xander, as he could not remember most of his time there. However, the cowboy did remember how scary Nanao was without her glasses. It was also here that Xander learned what his alcohol level was when it came to taking in saki, since his healing abilities prevents him to get drunk easily.

Five barrels…Xander was able to drink five barrels of saki before going unconscious, but now without singing out random songs for all to hear.

By the time Xander left the division, he didn't know which one was more painful, the giant hangover after the alcohol or Nanao's world famous fury.

The eleventh division, in truth, was the most painful thing Xander had ever experienced during his time in the Soul Society. Apparently, the men that Xander and Hanataro fought a few weeks ago were members of the division. Unfortunately for the cowboy, this resulted in Zaraki and Ikkaku looking challenging him to a fight. Fortunately, Hanataro was with Xander during both events, to which the cowboy was extremely grateful for. Ikkaku's fight proved to be challenging for Xander since he had never fought someone who used a detachable spear before. Zaraki's fight on the other hand, was a complete nightmare. The Guardian was barely able to stand up to the man's monstrous strength, but for some reason Xander was perfectly fine in handling Zaraki's spiritual pressure.

When questioned for the reason why, Xander merely chalked it up to not fully being a part of the dimension, as he technically didn't exist. Of course, this was after Hanataro peeled Xander off the wall and gave him medical treatment. Unfortunately, Zaraki began challenging Xander to a fight whenever possible, since Xander was able to cut the monster even though they were only shallow cuts.

However, the most terrifying experience that Xander had in the eleventh division was meeting Yachiru. The small, pink-haired girl reminded the cowboy of his sisters, but she terrified the man when it came to playing her…games.

It turns out that playing with Yachiru was extremely dangerous as many of the people before Xander either didn't make it or were horribly maimed or scarred. In addition to, Yachiru had developed a game in which she would steal Xander's hat, while the Guardian would chase after her all over the Seireitei. Needless to say, a lot of soul reapers were pissed off at the two for the messes they made but did not voice out their opinions in fearing retribution from Zaraki. Yachiru also invited Xander in exploring her tunnel system underneath the Seireitei. However, things proved very confusing for the cowboy, as Yachiru got several times in the tunnels and resulted with them ending up in very strange places.

The first place was actually the sixth division and inside Byakuya's study. From there, Byakuya's men appropriately hunted down the two.

The second location was one of the laboratories inside the twelfth division. Unfortunately, Mayuri ordered Nemu to grab Xander before the two made their escape in hopes of experimenting on the cowboy. This resulted in Xander refusing to stay in the mad scientist's division, as he didn't want to be the lab rat in the freak's experiments.

The final location was actually the men's room where the SMA meetings were held. Apparently, the two had interrupted a meeting; however, Yachiru merely asked Ukitake for some candy before dragging Xander back into the tunnels.

Yachiru even gave the cowboy a nickname, and by the time 'Zan-Zan' left the division the little soul reaper enthusiastically asked him to return as soon as he could. Although it was already decided that Xander would stay in the fourth division, as it would be suicide to stay in the eleventh.

*Present Time*

Xander and Hanataro were currently walking back to the division after training. Over the past few weeks, Hanataro and Xander trained to help each other in the art of combat and healing. Although Xander had his healing abilities, he did not know any medical techniques. Luckily, Hanataro was the perfect teacher and began teaching Xander how to use healing kido. In turn, Xander taught Hanataro how to strengthen his skills in fighting and even taught him abilities that Rizer had taught the cowboy before coming to the Soul Society. In addition to, Hanataro's stuttering began to decrease and even gained some confidence.

The two were near the sixth division when an explosion suddenly went off in the distance. More explosions followed soon after, as the two looked around in horror to see that the Seireitei was lit ablaze, while unknown assailants were attacking Soul Reapers left and right.

*Meanwhile*

Many of the Captains and Lieutenants were unable to believe what they were seeing. Just a few moments ago a strange white-clad man told them that Head-Captain Yamamoto was gone! But they had a more immediate problem to deal with.

The zanpakuto are destroying the Seireitei!

Hitsugaya glared coldly at the long-nailed stranger. "Who are you?"

"I am Muramasa."

* * *

><p>Please Review Please!<p>

**P.S. It is official. I have decided this story to be a HanaRuki fic.**

**P.S.S. I hope to get 'After the Struggle' off the ground soon.**

Sixsamchaos, out!


End file.
